Hunted
by Rain As Therapy
Summary: Kag is really a demon but lives in a world where demons are executed. She joins a group working to free demons from captivity and persecution. Kag&Sess. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's my next story. I really hope that you enjoy it! Okay, my rating is due to the fact that there will be swearing. Usually it will not be in every chapter but this chapter is one of them, so if you are offended by it…please don't read and/or flame me. It would make me sad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so don't sue me, besides all you would get is college debts, pocket lint, and the 32 cents in my back pocket. Its not worth the legal costs. **

"**Hunted"**

**Chapter One**

You could say that Kagome was just your average high school student. She went to school, had a couple good friends, had an after school job, and even managed to get fairly good grades. Sure she wasn't a straight A student but she did her best. And her job was not one she would keep once she found something better but Kagome was happy. She had a good life and she was content with the way things were. Her family was caring and she had her future all mapped out; in fact, she was planning on going to college and majoring in business. She might not have a boyfriend but, hey, they were pretty much trouble in her opinion. She hadn't yet met a guy that could convince her that relationships were anything but trouble. That Hojo was a prime example of this; he was such a pest and couldn't get anything through his head, no matter what Kagome said to him. Even the fact that he _was _one of the better looking guys in her grade didn't sway her, in fact, her experience led her to believe that the better looking they were, the less there was beneath the surface All in all, despite minor aggravation and stress, Kagome enjoyed her life and its lack of complications…

"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned as her mother's irritated voice made the first sound of the day. It _couldn't _be morning already! Trying to block out the unwelcome reality, Kagome rolled over to the wall and clamped a pillow over her head. Her brief, and blissful, doze was interrupted once again by her mother's voice.

"Kagome Higurashi! Get out of bed this moment or you'll be late for school!"

With no sign of life yet detectable, Kagome's mother went up the stairs herself and flung open the door to Kagome's room. Kagome lay prone in her bed with a pillow firmly clamped over her head.

"Kagome!"

"…"

"Kagome, get out of bed this instant! I can't believe you are almost an adult and I still have to drag you out of bed in the morning!"

(Did I mention that Kagome had the tinniest trouble getting up in the morning?) Finally Kagome's mother yanked the blankets and pillow off her daughter and practically dragged her out of her bed; Kagome then sleepily complied with her mother and started getting ready for school.

"Humph," her mother huffed, as she bustled back downstairs.

Kagome pulled her school uniform on, ran a comb through her hair, bushed her teeth, and hurried downstairs for some breakfast. Her grandfather and brother were already chowing down by the time Kagome took her seat. Kagome then wasted no time in imitating the movements of the male members of her family.

"Kagome, I would really appreciate it if you would make more of an effort to get yourself up in the morning," Mrs. Higurashi said, turning briefly around from the counter in front of her to cast a stern look at her unrepentant daughter.

"Okay, okay." Kagome took a sip of miso and continued, "Mother, the deadlines to apply for colleges are coming up and I really need you to come to school for a meeting with some of the advisors and administrators so I can start applying."

Kagome's mother was not facing the table so no one could see the tears that suddenly sprang into her eyes or the way a sudden spasm of sorrow and fear distorted her maternal face. And her emotion was apparently to great to control for she spoke without turning around.

"Kagome, I've told you. I do not believe that you should go to college until you can be sure of the plans the future may hold for you. I simply cannot give my permission to you, and as you need both my permission and financial assistance, it's out of the question. At least for now."

"Mother! I don't understand you. This is important to me I know its what I want to do! I've never been more certain. Mother, please."

"I'm sorry Kagome…now, eat your breakfast."

"I'm finished."

Kagome jumped up, threw her napkin on the table, and fled from the table; tears, which she didn't want seen, appeared in her own eyes.

_'Why is mother doing this to me? She has always supported me in everything. What has she against my going to college? It just doesn't make sense to me…I wonder if something is bothering her? She hasn't seemed herself in awhile…Or perhaps there are financial problems with the shrine? I've noticed grandfather looking worried. But then why do they seem so concerned about me? I just don't understand…'_

And try as she might, no answers to explain her mother's behavior came to her. And the sting of her mother's stubbornness continued to prick painfully within the back of her mind.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kagome."

"Over here, girl!"

Kagome whipped around, a grin spreading across her face, as she recognized the voices belonging to her three best friends. Much of her pensiveness vanished at the happiness at seeing her friends.

"Hey guys! How are you all doing? Ready for that Trig test?"

"Ug, Kagome…not all of us are the math wiz that you are."

"No, Kagome just studies and so do I. You would do a lot better if you actually cracked the books once in a while."

"Ha ha."

Kagome cleared her throat. She knew better then to let those two get going too far on their rants concerning school and studying. They could likely be at it for another ten or twenty minutes; once they got going, they grew oblivious to anything but their argument. "Hey guys, we should get to home room. Meet you at the benches for lunch?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Good idea, Kagome."

So the foursome split up and each went to their own homerooms. Once she left her friends' sides the gloom descended upon her again as she once again began trying to find some explanations for her mother's behavior.

_'I think I did well on that Trig test, if I do say so myself.'_ Kagome thought somewhat smugly.

Though she would never rub it in to her friends, it did give her a certain amount of satisfaction to know that she did well on a test that she put a good deal of effort into. _Bump._

"Watch out, Kagome!"

"Sorry."

Kagome decided that she should probably stop day dreaming and pay attention or she was likely to wear her lunch instead of being able to eat it. She made her way out of the cafeteria and walked to a small clusters of benches. There were trees everywhere and she saw that her friends had already started eating. Kagome settled down at the bench and got down to the serious business of eating. Kagome would never describe herself as a glutton but she liked to eat. And those close to her claimed that she turned into a grump if she didn't eat. Kagome disputed this though she could admit to feeling a little…out of sorts when she was hungry. But her friends were far from opposed to indulging in a good meal and there was silence until they were about half way done and Erin spoke.

"Hey Kagome, so are you coming to that meeting? I think some college representatives will be there speaking. It would be a good time to find out what college you want to go to."

Something in Kagome's stomach seemed to do a flip-flop and suddenly her lunch didn't seem so appealing. She pushed her tray away as she spoke, not quite meeting her friend's eye.

"No, I can't go. My mother is sick and my grandfather couldn't get all the way out here."

"You should really hurry, Kagome. Deadlines are approaching. Besides, you have such good grades that you are sure to get in, no problem."

Kagome just smiled in a non-committing manner. _'I hate lying to my friends but they wouldn't understand why I can't go. **I** don't even understand.'_

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen counter sulking over some ramen noodles when her mother walked in, staggering slightly under the weight of two bags of groceries. Kagome, who normally would have jumped up to help, didn't even look up. Her confusion, concern, and sadness over her mother had fallen away and been replaced with annoyance. Because she could find no logical explanation for her mother's behavior she had come to the conclusion that there _was _no explanation; hence her annoyance.

"Kagome? Where are your brother and grandfather? It seems rather quiet."

"Souta went to a friend's house and grandpa is out on the grounds supposedly exorcizing out some demon ants."

Kagome's mother took a deep breath that Kagome didn't notice. Since they were alone, now was maybe the best time to tell her…_ring, ring_

Kagome answered it. "Hello?" A pause. "Erin!! Hey, how's it going?...really?!...totally, that would be great!...okay…okay…okay, so nine o'clock?...Great! Okay, see you there!"

Kagome set down the receiver feeling happier then she had been. Her mother turned to look at her, questions in her eyes.

"Who was it, dear?"

"That was Erin. She was calling to tell me that the girls are going to take me out to dinner on my birthday. Actually, they're going to take me out the day before my birthday, on Friday."

"You can't go."

"What?"

"You can't go."

"Why not?! You know them; It'll be okay! It's in town. And besides, it's my eighteenth birthday, that only comes around once in my life!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But you can't go. And that's final."

Kagome felt the tears begin to run down her face as she turned and fled up to her room. _ 'What is going on with mother?'_

Kagome didn't mention her birthday for the next week and she noticed her mother and grandfather get increasingly emotional and pensive over that week. Kagome wondered if she shouldn't go. Her mother and grandfather had always done everything in her best interest before. Perhaps there _was _a good reason for them so suddenly restricting her…

_'No! They're just being unreasonable this time! I'm going! I don't care!'_

Friday rolled around and Kagome felt a small knot of anxiety growing in her stomach throughout the day. An anxiety that seemed to have no real root in anything tangible.

_'Why do I feel this way? I should be happy.'_

Kagome pushed away the reasoning that said she was possibly just feeling guilty for planning to deceive and disobey her mother, all for the sake of going out to dinner with her friends. She might or night not be feeling guilty but it didn't matter; they were wrong. She would enjoy herself, besides, what could happen?

Kagome got home from school and paced around the house and her room until eight o'clock when she decided it was time to get ready. So she took a shower, got dressed, and blew her hair dry so that it lay loose around her shoulders. She put on a light blue spaghetti strap dress which fell just above her knees and had a modest scoop neck. She put on her (fake) pearl necklace and white sandals. She put on small earrings, but no make-up. She cracked open her bedroom door and peeked out into the hall.

_'I can't believe that I'm sneaking out of the house…I hope mother will forgive me.'_

Kagome reached the restaurant and walked inside, scanning for her friends. She found them near the back and walked over. They all jumped up from the table and showered her with hugs and a chorus of "happy birthday"s.

Kagome felt her anxiety depart rapidly and she grinned as she hugged her friends. Kagome's eyes fell on the table. It had been decorated with flowers and balloons and there was a small pile of presents. It was beautiful but this wasn't what mad her turn blank and silent. Hojo had just risen form the table and was smiling at her. Looking like a buffoon in Kagome's opinion.

"Hojo!" Kagome finally spluttered. "What are you doing here?!"

Hojo didn't seem at all put out at the incredulous demand in Kagome's tone. If anything he seemed…smug. _Idiot. _

"To celebrate with you," he said, eyebrow raised, as if the answer were obvious.

"B-but-" Kagome stopped abruptly as Erin nudged her. Kagome bit down her protests with effort.

As everyone was busy getting settled Kagome took advantage of the noise to hiss at Erin, "What's Hojo doing here?!"

Erin looked surprised. "We invited him."

"Why?"

"He wanted to come. He likes you, you know."

"I _know_ that," Kagome said impatiently. "So?"

"Kagome! I cant believe you, he's only the hottest boy at school."

Kagome waved this aside. "So? Maybe he's good looking but he's dime, thick-headed, and conceited."

Erin shook her head. "Are you ever going to have a boyfriend if you're so picky?"

Kagome humphed. "Guys are too much trouble. And the good looking ones are the worst.. they act like the sole purpose of a girl is to fawn. No thanks. I haven't met a guy yet who I could stand much less be interested in."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you," Erin complained. Kagome shrugged.

Dinner was fairly uneventful and Kagome enjoyed herself despite the fact that she had been placed next to Hojo. Kagome remedied this by ignoring him and giving one word answers when he spoke to her. Still he persisted in grinning stupidly. Men…

They finished dinner and Erin insisted that Kagome start opening her gifts. She was just reaching for the first on when Hojo laid a hand on her arm. Kagome snatched her hand away and scowled. He only grinned and handed her a small box. Kagome tried to decline but he insisted until Kagome gave up and opened the silver box. She lifted away the thin layer of white tissue paper that was suspiciously wrinkled, as though it had been used before, and revealed a silver bracelet. Kagome lifted it out of the box and looked more closely at it. It was an ID bracelet and engraved on it was…Hojo's name. She turned to look at Hojo. He grinned at her.

"I…you…what," Kagome spluttered, her ability to seem coherent seeming to have deserted her.

"I knew you'd like it, Kagome," he said.

He reached over and picked up the bracelet. Kagome stared. What did he think he was doing? An ID bracelet? Was he crazy? She'd _never _given any indication that she was _tolerated _him much less wanted some kind of attachment. He must be more self-absorbed than she had originally thought. Hojo was in the process of attempting to fasten the bracelet around Kagome's wrist when she finally seemed to regain control of her body. She snatched her hand away so quickly that she knocked the bracelet to the floor, not that she cared.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Putting the bracelet on your arm," he said, seeming surprised.

Kagome closed her eyes briefly. _'Lord, please help me to have the patience to deal with this complete idiot. Prevent me from poking out his eyes or stuffing that wretched ID bracelet down his throat, I'd hate to be arrested.' _

She opened her eyes and with some difficulty managed to speak calmly. "I don't want your bracelet, Hojo."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

The grin slipped off Hojo's face and he suddenly seemed angry. "Why not? I'm _letting _you wear it…aren't you pleased?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Well you should be," he said angrily. "There are more beautiful girls than you out there and I'm giving it to _you. _Aren't you setting your sights a little high."

Screw civility. This ass was just _asking _for it! "I don't give a shit if there are more beautiful girls out there," she said coldly. "If being beautiful attracts assholes like you, than I prefer being ugly. And you may be good-looking but you obviously have spent more time making sure your hair is perfect than you have developing any kind of personality. You're arrogant, rude, narcissistic, and those are the least ugly aspects of your personality. So you can take that damn bracelet and bestow it on some brainless twit who doesn't know any better because I sure as hell don't want it."

Hojo stared at her, blinking confusedly as though he had just been hit with a frying pan. And, in a sense, he had been hit, by Hurricane Kagome in all her angry glory. Kagome's friends seemed to have, finally joined her side after this display. Erin stood.

"You should go now, Hojo," Erin said frigidly. "No one insults Kagome like that."

Hojo stood and stomped away, pausing only to yell, "If you think I'm paying for dinner you're crazy!"

Erin sat back down and shot an incredulous look around the table. "Does he really think that will injure us in anyway."

"Apparently he does," Kagome said with a small smile. "He's an idiot, remember?"

"I'm sorry for pushing him on you, Kagome. Looks like you were right about him."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I think that cake looks really lonely."

So they soon forgot about Hojo as they set out opening gifts and eating chocolate cake, their chatter cheerful.

At about eleven thirty Kagome thought she was probably starting to push her luck and decided to go home. She gave each of her friends a hug and thanked them.

"Are you sure you should be walking home at night, Kagome?"

"It's fine. It'll be okay."

Kagome checked her watch. 11:55. She walked more quickly, it really was getting late. She had been walking about five more minutes when she stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping the bag which contained the gifts from her friends. The oddest sensation was rippling through her body. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was distinctly uncomfortable. Not only did her body feel foreign but she endured an uncomfortable five minutes or so of slackening and tightening of her skin. Then suddenly it stopped. Kagome was completely puzzled. What had just happened? Kagome shrugged, started walking, and almost immediately stopped again.

_'What is going on?'_

Kagome thought she must be hallucinating. Suddenly she seemed to be able to smell EVERYTHING. (Someone three blocks over in the third house really needed to get rid of that old jack-o'-lantern) Her eyes also seemed changed. Everything was so clear. It didn't seem any lighter out but she could see as well as though it was day. Maybe she was more tired than she thought…

After what seemed an eternity, Kagome got to her house. She had no sooner stepped into the kitchen that her mother swooped in and Kagome knew that she had been waiting for her in the living room. Kagome braced herself for a serious lecture but it never came as the angry look vanished from her mother's face and her face took o the appearance of utter horror.

"Mother?"

No response

"Mother?!"

Kagome's last outburst had a good deal of alarm as that her mother had collapsed into a chair with a shaking hand to her eyes. Kagome grew even more alarmed as her mother then began to mumble to herself, seeming oblivious to her surroundings.

"Oh, no. What am I going to do? I didn't really believe…poor Kagome…"

Her mother continued on this vein and Kagome, unable to get any sense out of her, decided to see for herself if she could see what had caused her mother to look at her in such a manner.

Kagome walked into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. What?! Bu-but…this was…this couldn't be…there must be some mistake…she felt her mind go blank, unable to comprehend or accept what was before her.

For what Kagome saw in the mirror was not her. Or rather, not quite right. Her normally shoulder length black hair had lengthened to her waist and was now silver. Her brown eyes had narrowed and turned purple. Her ears had become slightly pointed. Her lips seemed fuller and darkened to a deeper and richer shade of red. As she put a hand to touch her hair, she let out a new gasp, followed immediately by another. The first gasp had resulted when she had noticed that she had claws, very short ones, but claws nevertheless. The second gasp had resulted from when she got a good look at the inside of her mouth. She had fangs. Fangs? What _was _she?! Kagome suddenly horrified, and unable to cope, let out a scream of fear. She put a fist to the mirror, which, to her surprise, shattered. Kagome's mother seemed to finally have recovered her senses and came rushing in at the sound of Kagome's scream. Kagome turned but could only stare at her mother with her bleeding fingers held before her and tears pouring down her face. And then she bean to sob as her fingers healed before her eyes and the only evidence of injury was the drying blood under her claws. She gazed pleadingly at her mother who stepped forward and enveloped her frightened daughter in a hug.

Kagome's mother sighed deeply. "Perhaps it's time I told you…"

"First of all, biologically I'm not really your mother," she said once they'd settled themselves on the couch. "Technically I'm your aunt. But please understand that I do think of myself as your mother, I love you as I would a daughter. Your mother, my sister, was what you would call a miko. I'm sure your grandfather has explained at one point or another, what that is. Anyways, she was a miko. And she fell in love with a wonderful man who was everything to her and who seemed to think the world of her."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and continued, "Your father was a demon, and a powerful and somewhat influential one at that. There were, and are, many demons who objected to the union, they consider humans second or third class and those children resulting from mixed marriages to be tainted in some way. And many humans possessed much of the same mentality.

"But your parents thought only of the love they had for each other and they were married. Your mother was only two months pregnant with you when your father was murdered. You wouldn't know this, but demons are hunted out and ritually disposed of. This was the reason behind your father's death. Demons must exercise great care that their true identities are never discovered but I believe your father lapsed in his happiness. Your parent's marriage had remained, somehow, undiscovered, so your mother was safe, but she nearly wasted away with grief for her dead husband. You were the only thing which kept her alive. But shortly after your birth, your mother passed away as well. However, she knew her time was approaching and so she decided to ensure at least your temporary safety. She used her miko powers to conceal the demon blood that runs together with her own within your veins. However, in her weakened condition, the spell would only be able to last until your eighteenth birthday and after placing the spell on you, she died.

"Oh, my dear, I wish I could have spared you this pain. But I must tell you, as much as I wish it wasn't true. You are in danger. It is not just demons that they hunt out, but those with any demon blood. Now that the spell has worn off, they will become aware of your presence. And they will be coming for you."

She stopped and gazed at Kagome, tears beginning down the maternal face that seemed to have aged since she started talking a mere half hour before.

Kagome couldn't believe this. It had to be some sick joke. Had to be. Kagome's mother reached out a hand to comfort her. But Kagome jumped to her feet, knocking her mother's hand away.

"Don't touch me! I don't believe you! Get away from me!"

Without further ado, Kagome ran out into the night with her mother calling out for her to come back.

Kagome ran and ran. She ran so far and so long that by the time she stopped, exhausted form her efforts, it was nearing twilight and she didn't have any idea where it was that she had come to a rest. All that she knew was that she had left the city and entered deserted countryside. Kagome sat on a grassy knoll, spread-eagled like a lost little girl, tears still streaming down her face. Kagome took deep breaths attempting to try and calm herself. She began to speak out loud to herself to dispel some of the loneliness she felt at the silence that seemed to engulf her.

"Okay, Kagome…deep breaths. You've been through worse…hmm, no I haven't but still, I can't fall to pieces. It's not so bad. You are an outcast from society, actually an orphan, and just discovered an entire population of people you belong to who happen to be hunted out…no biggie."

Kagome hid her face in her hands.

"Who am I trying to kid? I've never been in a worse spot!"

Kagome was just managing to work herself up into a good cry when suddenly she became aware of someone approaching her. She halted the potential waterworks at once as she, instinctively, began to feel the presence of someone or something dangerous. She didn't know how she could tell that something she couldn't identify wasn't something good but she knew it somehow, some kind of sixth sense told her as much.

She sniffed the air, blushing as that she felt distinctly stupid acting like some kind of dog. Hmmm, the presence was human, but, somehow, different. Just as she was getting puzzled, she let out a scream as something came hurtling toward her at an intense speed. Kagome just managed to throw herself out of the object's path as it embedded itself in the ground where she had been sitting. Kagome took a closer look. It was an arrow. But not just any arrow as that it was glowing with a black light and it caused the ground beneath it to decay slightly before it stopped glowing and crumbled into ashes. Kagome felt her stomach churn at the thought of what could have happened had the arrow hit her instead of the grass. She didn't much fancy having parts of her eaten away after being pierced by a sharp arrow. Call her crazy, but it just didn't seem to hold the potential of being a fun experience. After gazing stunned at the arrow for a couple seconds…

_'Ahhh, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Someone had to have shot that arrow and they could easily nail you while you stupidly stand gaping at a hole in the ground!'_

Kagome whipped around, spotted the person who must have shot the arrow at her, and let out a gasp. The woman was wearing a white blouse, red dress pants, and flats. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and reached quite far down her back. She held a bow in her hand and wore a quiver of arrows across her back. The part that had made her gasp, however, was the woman's face. Despite subtle differences and a cold expression, the woman looked just as she had when she had been human.

"Who are you?!" Kagome yelled, attempting to control a quiver in her voice.

The woman smirked slightly. "My name is Kikyo. And I have come for your life."

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome repressed a shudder as the woman gazed down at her with a cold smile upon her lips. Kagome had no choice but to believe that the woman meant what she said, and something told Kagome that the first shot _had _been intended to kill and that it was only luck that she wasn't already dead.

"Why? What have I done?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Well, it's not so much what you have done, but rather what you are. You see, demons are not an acceptable part of Japanese society. In fact, they are rather like a kind of plague that is best wiped off the face of earth. It is odd that I have only just been able to sense your presence, I can not explain why I have not sensed your presence until now but believe me, now that I have, I will kill you."

Kagome felt the tears once again begin to flow. She had not really believed that the cruelty her mother/aunt had told her about was true but now the evidence was standing right before her, and she could also see no real way out of the situation. How could this be happening to her? No more than six hours ago she had simply been Kagome Higurashi, high school student, and _human_. Now she was going to die. She was going to be killed…

The woman seemed to be deliberately torturing Kagome by taking her sweet time. First she checked her bow and then rolled up her sleeves, all the while keeping her eyes locked on Kagome. And Kagome had no doubt that if she tried to run for it the woman would shoot her in the back. Despite her fear…despite her sadness…a determination welled up withinm Kagome. Since she was to die, she would not die a coward, she would not die running. She would face Kikyo…Kagome lifted her chin as Kikyo pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it to her bow. Kagmome felt regret flutter incessantly across her mind as she remembered her mom, her grandfather, her brother, and her friends. Heck, she was even remembering Hojo the dork. Kagome heard the sound of the bow string being pulled taut. She held her breath as she awaited her death.

"Good-bye, demon."

Kagome shut her eyes just as she heard the zing of the arrow as it was released and just as she felt something large and heavy come at her and throw her to one side. Then she was being carried at a dizzying speed as the woman Kikyo let out a scream of frustration followed by a bellow of: "Inuyasha!"

Kagome dared to open her eyes, realizing that she was a) still moving, b) with no idea of where she was or how, and c) that she was not dead. She blinked several times at what she saw. It was a guy that was holding her but he couldn't be human. His appearance (not to mention his speed) proved that much. He had long silver-white hair, golden eyes, and two dog ears perched on top of his head. He was also dressed rather oddly, being somewhat out of date; his clothing looked as though it had come straight from the eighties. She supposed that a person could imitat3e the style of any era they wanted but the clothing seemed almost…brittle. She wondered why. Had he kept the same clothes for two decades?

Kagome felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she realized just how close she was to this random guy; she was being carried piggy-back and just about as close as one could be, she could even fell his body heat through his clothing.. Under normal circumstances she probably would have hit him about the head and demanded he drop her but two things prevented this rash action. The first was the realization that this guy had saved her from that woman Kikyo, making it seem a little bit rude to hit him about the head. The second realization was that, Kagome realized with awe, this guy (had that woman called him Inuyasha?) was currently running through the tops of the trees. A drop from here would not be good; so she kept her mouth closed and her hands to herself until they finally halted and were on firm ground. The guy then proceeded to unceremoniously dump her on the ground. Considering his previous treatment, Kagome felt confused at this abrupt change as well as a little shocked and angry.

"What was that for, you big jerk?!"

"Feh, is that all the thanks I get after I save you, weakling?"

"I didn't ask you to! You did that on your own! I don't even _know_ you."

"And?"

"And is your name Inuyasha?"

"So?"

"So, it is?"

"Obviously."

This guy was so rude; what bug crawled up his butt and died? Because of _his_ rudeness, Kagome felt her own temper rising and bit her tongue against a few choice words she would have liked to throw his way. Despite how rude he was, he _had _saved her life and Kagome didn't want to be ungrateful for that.

Inuyasha continued, "Well, come on…I don't have all night."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, not _entirely _successful in that gratefulness thing.

"Lets go, wench."

"The name is Kagome and no, I don't even know who you are. And I'm not coming with you until you tell me who you are and why you just saved me."

"No."

"Fine, I'll just stay here."

"Be my guest, see how long you last."

Kagome calmly sat in the grass. She suspected that he wouldn't actually go. After all, he had saved her, so why would he leave her now only to be found by that Kikyo woman? If anything, his efforts would be wasted. And she figured that ther _must_ be a good reason for him to save her, that he "wanted" to on some level. Inuyasha let out a snarl of frustration. He had, after all, been bluffing. Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome and attempted to bodily haul her to her feet.

"I said, let's GO wench."

"The name is Kagome. And no, I'm going to sit here."

WHOMP! Kagome gaped open mouthed as Inuyasha was somehow pulled bodily into the ground, face first, with enough force to knock a normal person silly. Inuyasha let out a groan and then leapt up and began tugging at a necklace that Kagome hadn't noticed before. Kagome was puzzled. Had it been something she said? That seemed rather far-fetched and dramatic but so much had happened that she felt as though she wouldn't be surprised by anything.

"The name is Kagome," she repeated softly to herself. "And no, I'm going to sit here."

She stared as Inuyasha was once again puled face first to the gournd. Interesting. It did seem that it _had_ been something she said. She'd try it out, figureing it wasn't a common word like 'the' or 'and'. Kagome decided to test out her theory as Inuyasha continued to struggle, yanking at the necklace which didn't seem to be giving way. Was it made of steel?

"Kagome?" she ventured.

Inuyasha continued to struggle, using some very colorful language.

"No?"

Tug, tug.

"Going?"

Grunt, pull, pull.

"Sit?"

WHOMP!!

Ha! That must be it. Kagome decided to make sure.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!

After a moment, Inuyasha managed to pull himself upright. He was distinctly red in the face, had leaves and dirt in his hair, and he wasted no time in bellowing at Kagome.

"Would you give it a rest!!"

Kagome smiled sweetly. This was an interesting development, confusing but with the potential to be useful…

If Kagome hadn't been so certain that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her she probably would have felt rather intimidated by the snarl that distorted Inuyasha's face at the moment. As it was, she simply gazed mildly at him until she felt he would be more receptive to her questions.

Finally, Inuyasha began to feel slightly disconcerted with Kagome simply staring at him. He felt his snarl begin to slip off his face as he felt more and more nervous. Finally he snapped.

"What are you staring at?!"

"You."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I realize that! But WHY are you staring at me?!"

"I was simply in awe of how much of a jerk you are."

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop.

_'Who does this girl think she is? Isn't she frightened of me? Everyone else is!'_

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

So, in a typical comeback to a statement that he couldn't deny, he responded, "Feh."

Kagome smiled. She had figured this guy out better than he would have liked to know and realized that she had won the argument. However, she also figured that his pride was stretched to its breaking point and didn't press the issue any farther.

"So, Inuyasha. Why did you save me? I don't know you and besides you saving me, you don't seem to like me all that much."

"Feh. You know, you're really starting to get on my-"

Inuyasha cut himself off suddenly as his ears twitched and then he suddenly launched himself at Kagome, pulling her with him as he crashed into the ground some twenty feet away. At the same moment, a black arrow embedded itself into the ground where Kagome had been sitting. Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat and her stomach drop to the same region as her knees. They had been discovered, again.

With a growl, Inuyasha released Kagome and turned to Kikyo who stood some hundred feet away, bow in hand. A cruel smile twisted her lips.

"So, Inuyasha. I see you have not changed much. Though I wonder at you, protecting this girl. You never seemed overly concerned with anyone's welfare but your own. I think I recall you abandoning several female half-breeds such as yourself when Naraku and I appeared. We disposed of them quickly enough but I wonder at your cowardice. I-"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha had suddenly launched himself at Kikyo and began to slash furiously with his claws but Kikyo had the definite advantage. Not only was she rather nimble but Inuyasha, in his rage, lacked both accuracy and logic, and his strikes were woefully off target. Kagome had by this time gotten to her feet and she closed her eyes briefly, trying to clear her head. Though she had been a demon for less than six hours, she felt the desire to help, and she thought it was possible for her to succeed. Kagome flexed her claws; perhaps she could try to imitate Inuyasha. Since she was not in a rage, she might be more successful. At any rate, she couldn't just _stand _here.

Kikyo turned her back on Kagome, obviously not regarding her as a threat, to train her arrow on Inuyasha, who halted. He was not fool enough to approach closer. Kikyo let her arrow fly and Inuyasha dodged it. As the arrow zipped through the air, Kagome made her move. She closed the distance between her and Kikyo with all the speed she could muster and brought her new claws slashing against Kikyo's back. Kikyo immediately let out a scream of rage and pain as blood began to seep through her blouse. She soon stifled the scream and turned towards Kagome, who had not the heart to attack a second time while her opponent was so obviously incapacitated.

"You will pay for that dearly, bitch." Kikyo hissed through gritted teeth.

She then was lifted into the air by some kind of weird flying creatures. Kagome thought they seemed a bit like snakes but with the wrong kinds of faces. What were they? Demons? But Kikyo hated demons…Kagome let out a shaky breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding; Kikyo was gone for now.

"Wench! What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed!?"

Kagome felt anger replace her fear. "How about a thank you for saving your life you jerk?!"

"Feh. I was doing fine on my own. I was just getting started when you butted in."

Kagome felt her irritation rise at his ungratefulness. This was just stupid. They'd almost been killed twice and now they were immediately back to sniping at each other. She really didn't feel in the mood to deal with him and his tantrums right now.

"Sit!"

Whomp!

"Now that I have your attention, let's get a few things straight. One, my name is Kagome, not wenchr. Two, I want an explanation. And three, if you don't comply with one and two, I'm going to 'sit' (Whomp!) you until you do."

Inuyasha managed to get up and met Kagome's snapping gaze with an angry look. Kagome did not avert her gaze nor would she back down. She needed answers and though it was not in her nature to make threats or demands, she could see no other way to get Inuyasha to cooperate.

"Fine, I could care less. If it will get you to shut up, I'll tell you. But I'm only gonna tell you once so you better listen up," Inuyasha said grudgingly, crossing his arms. "Your father was a powerful demon and he managed to save my life once. He saved me from a demon hunter named Naraku and so I was bond to your father. He had received a prophecy that both he and his wife would die and he desired that his unborn child would have protection. So he enlisted me to protect and serve you instead of him. He put me into an enchanted sleep that I could only awake from should your life ever be in danger. So I awoke and came to you."

"What about the necklace you wear which causes you to…you know."

"An added bonus for lucky me. Your father didn't entirely trust me-"

"I wonder why."

"-so he put this enchanted necklace on me. I don't have the power to take it off and it ensures that I am incapable of harming you as well as providing a certain bond with you, allowing me to sense when you are in danger. It helped me to locate you today."

Kagome took a moment to digest this information.

"How long are you obligated to protect me?"

"Until the day one of us dies or this necklace is removed."

"By whom?"

Inuyasha turned away. "By you. For all practical purposes, you are my master and in control of me and my life."

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt at the expressionless way Inuyasha spoke. He seemed so trapped by the thought. And she couldn't blame the guy. He was facing a life-time of enslavement. Not that she felt _too_ bad, he was an awful jerk in the first place. Why should she feel sorry for him? But she did all the same.

Kagome tried to speak lightly and not to express the confusion she felt, both for her benefit as well as his. After all, things could be worse and if they were 'stuck together' then she thought she'd make an effort to get along with him.

"So, are you half-demon?"

"Who says I am?"

"That Kikyo woman said something about it while you were fighting her, so I was just curious."

"If you must know, yes, I am."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "By the way, why did you choose to fight Kikyo?"

"Well, I was worried about you. You didn't seem too clear-headed and I thought you could use some help."

"Who taught you to fight?"

Kagome was surprised. "No one. I was trying to imitate you."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Then said, "Well, let's go."

This time, Kagome followed without a word.

**Okay, that's it for chapter two. Please R&R. And I have a question for anyone who knows. Someone told me but I couldnt figure it out. I can't seem to find a way to put in page breaks or astericks, etc. So, if anyone knows, please share! It'll make it easier for everyone to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh I guess people didn't like the second chapter very much…oh well, I will try to improve but thank you to those who did review. This is the third chapter of "Hunted" and I hope you like it. Sesshomaru will likely be introduced in the fifth chapter, soon fellow Sesshomaru fans, soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own…nothing.**

After leaving the spot where they had encountered Kikyo, Inuyasha had almost immediately started running north, Kagome doing her best to keep up with him. By the time daylight had appeared, they'd gone through several towns and reentered the countryside. Inuyasha slowed and then stopped just as the sun started to climb into the sky. Seeing his movements, Kagome immediately halted in her tracks and hunched over slightly, holding a stitch in her side. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're tired."

Kagome's gaze snapped to him. "Well, excuse me," she said, though her tone wasn't as severe as it would have been, since she was out of breathe. "As it just so happens, I _am _tired."

"Feh. Pathetic."

Kagome nearly bit through her tongue to prevent herself from saying what she _really _wanted to at that comment. Inuyasha was now walking around a large cluster of trees.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Its dangerous to travel during the day since you cant mask yourself. We'll stay here until its night."

"Okay."

Kagome wasn't about to argue with that. She was tired from running and hadn't slept in 24 hours.

"In there," Inuyasha said.

Kagome followed. The trees had grown close together, forming a small enclosure that was blanked with moss. Kagome immediately plopped down onto the ground and watched as Inuyasha took out a long strip of paper and stuck it to a tree. It looked somewhat like a sutra.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It will mask demon aura within a six feet radius."

"Oh. But why couldn't I have carried it then so there'd be no risk?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"Okay," she said, not really understanding.

However, Inuyasha didn't elaborate and Kagome decided not to press. He leapt up and climbed into one of the trees.

"What are you doing?" Kagome called.

"Feh."

Kagome sighed. This guy was a pain in the ass. But her frustration gave way to exhaustion and soon she was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wake up."

Kagome groaned and tried to clamp a pillow over her head. There was no pillow and she opted for putting her hands over her ears.

"Oi, wench! Get ur ass up!"

Kagome cracked open an eye and looked at Inuyasha. "Why?"

He growled, " 'Cause its time to go, that's why. Get up."

Kagome grumbled but complied and slowly got to her feet, trying to get the kinks out of her back. She yawned and rolled her neck, producing a satisfying crack.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Yes," Kagome said patiently, deciding not to take offense.

Inuyasha nodded once and left the trees before setting off at a run. Kagome fell in behind him, doing her best to match his speed and occasionally stumbling. She at least felt relieved that her vision was now completely clear at night; the stumbling resulted merely from the fact that Inuyasha was moving too fast. But Kagome didn't say anything, letting her pride make that decision. She was a demon now, right? She could tough it out. But she felt free to complain to herself. They'd been running for about two hours when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Kagome nearly collided with him and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You move too slow. We'll never get there at this rate."

"Excuse me! I've only been a demon for a day; I'm doing the best I can. What do you want me to do?"

Inuyasha seemed to consider her and then grunted with annoyance. "You're just too damn slow."

Kagome simmered. "Anything else you care to enlighten me on?!"

"Feh. Get on."

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha knelt. "Get on my back. I can go faster and at least you wont complain."

"I haven't complained!"

"Whatever."

Even though she was simmering over Inuyasha's comments, Kagome got on, seeing that he was right about her speed. Besides, she was tired. As soon as Kagome was in place, Inuyasha started running. They passed mile after mile with neither demon saying a word. They were now much farther to the north and eventually entered a large city. They had gone perhaps two miles into it before Inuyasha stopped.

"Get off."

"No problem."

Kagome slid off before Inuyasha could drop her and looked up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was a high building covered with peeling brown paint. A glance about the neighborhood revealed other apartments and businesses in a similarly poor financial situation. What were they doing here? Inuyasha didn't say a word as he entered the apartment complex and then lead her up a number of stairs: there was no elevator.

Inuyasha unlocked the door which bore the brass numbers 521. The paint in the hall was peeling, the floor was grimy and scuffed, and there were no windows. The hall they were standing in and the stairwells they had come through were ones which Kagome would not have ventured through alone. Kagome felt a little apprehensive at what lay inside the apartment, if what she had seen so far was any indication. She need not have been so worried. The room was rather dusty but nice enough. They had entered into what appeared to be a living room with wooden floors and white walls. There was a couch, two of what appeared to be armchairs, several kitchen chairs, and a table, all covered in plastic or under sheets. There were also several rolled up rugs and a couple of framed picture against a wall. There was one window with the blinds drawn. Kagome began to wander through the apartment.

There was a small kitchen with several boxes marked appliances, a small hall, and three rooms. The first room appeared to be a kind of (very small) study with a desk and bookshelves under plastic. The other two rooms appeared to be bedrooms. The contents were uncertain as they were boxed or under sheets but one had boxes with her name on it, so she assumed it was to be hers. Each bedroom also had its own miniscule bathroom. Kagome wandered back to the living room. Inuyasha stood where she had left him, by the door.

"Whose place is this?" Kagome asked him.

"Your father had it prepared for your use, and instructed me to bring you here if your life was ever threatened. This house is safe because he enlisted the aid of an old woman named Kaede. She works underground attempting to assist demons and those with demon blood. She placed charms and spells all around this place, so our presence can not be detected."

"What's with the shady location?"

"Easier to come and go without being noticed."

"Oh." Kagome bit her lip. "So…how long is this for?"

"For awhile at least. At least until you can build up defenses to protect yourself. Like learning to disguise your scent and presence so demon hunters can't locate you."

"Oh, okay. How am I going to learn all that?"

"You'll be getting help from me, Kaede, and some others."

"Oh…" Kagome said, wishing she could come up with a more intelligent reply.

Inuyasha rummaged through one of the boxes marked "Inuyasha" and pulled from it a jacket and a wallet. "Well, I'm really hungry, so I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll be back."

And without another word, Inuyasha swept from the apartment, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome stared around the room. How had she gone from living at home to staying in a dusty apartment with a guy she didn't even know? She sighed, supposing the best way to prevent the water works was to keep busy.

She rummaged around in a couple of the boxes until she came up with some rags. She then proceeded to start dusting the apartment. She wiped down the walls, the counter tops, and surfaces in the kitchen and living room. The apartment was in even better condition than she had originally thought. Under the dust on the walls, the paint was still fairly white with no major imperfections. It looked as though her father had taken some pains for which she was thankful. She went to work sweeping up the floor and, with a furtive glance around her, simply swept the dust out the front door into the hall. The extra dust probably couldn't make it any worse. She then removed the sheets and plastic bags, put the chairs around the table, and began putting stuff in the kitchen away. She had just managed to unpack one of the boxes in the kitchen when she heard Inuyasha coming through the front door. She went out to help him

"I didn't know what you liked-"

_'That's because you didn't ask,'_ Kagome thought.

"-so I got some take-out and some groceries."

"Whatever you have is fine. I'm starved."

Inuyasha looked at her and seemed genuinely puzzled. "I would have thought you wouldn't be hungry after all that happened tonight."

"Well…I am. So, let's eat."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next few days, things began to take on a pattern. They both finished cleaning up the apartment and unpacking all the stuff for the living room and kitchen. Inuyasha would often go out at night to do who knows what and he would run any errands that needed to be done during the day. Kagome, unable to leave the apartment, attempted to keep herself busy. But, after awhile, the apartment began to feel more and more confining.

"Hey Inuyasha, how long do I have to be cooped up like this. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay inside doing nothing."

"Would you stop complaining…you should feel glad that you even have a place to go. Anyways, Kaede should be stopping by in the next week. She's going to be teaching you to disguise your presence."

"I wasn't complaining. Besides, what would you know? You are free to go outside."

Kagome regretted her use of words the moment they left her lips and even more so after she saw the look that crossed Inuyasha's face, that furrowed his brows and made sparks seem to fly from his eyes. Then, without a word, he leapt from the only window into the cool night. Kagome sighed. She hadn't meant to remind him of his duty to her or the fact that he was bound to her side indefinitely. She mulled over what had just been said…perhaps she was complaining. And she really didn't have a right to…Kagome sighed and made her way to her room.

Kagome had done her best to make her room comfortable and like her own. Her father, probably knowing how she would be cooped up, seemed to have done his best to provide her with nice things. She had a full sized bed, a bookcase, desk, and a dresser. The furniture had all been sanded and painted white. The comforter was a deep blue as was the throw rug. The pillows were the same blue as well as white. There was two shelves worth of books, paper, pencils, and a doll. Her father had also bought several straight skirts in varying colors as well as a number of blouses, socks, but no shoes. She had an ivory backed brush and comb. Kagome sighed. She knew she ought to feel more grateful but the room resembled her own at home, when she was ten. As for the clothes, well they were nice if not a tad too big, but they were all achingly alike, and no sign of a pair of jeans. She'd also discovered a significant amount of money. Kagome had felt both shocked as well as guilty. It didn't seem quite right somehow…

The one thing that had made her day though were the framed pictures. There were four. One of her father when he appeared to be about ten, one of her mother when she seemed roughly eight, a picture of her parents together with the background of a beach, and the last showed her parents on their wedding day. Kagome cherished these sole links to the past she never knew and spent ample time gazing at them, and wondering. Her father had long silver hair that fell to his waist and deep golden eyes that seemed almost like honey. He had a high unlined forehead, a strong straight nose, and smiling lips. Her mother was very petite, coming only up to her father's chest. She had shiny black hair that fell nearly to her knees and enchanting violet eyes. Her face was heart-shaped with a delicate nose and full smiling lips. Kagome had always wondered where she got some of her features from. Disguised as a human, she looked almost exactly like her mother. Now, as a demon, she could see that she had her father's hair and skin. She had her mother's facial features and her violet eyes. It felt slightly odd to see someone she'd never known who looked so much like her. Or who _she _looked so similar to.

_Knock knock knock_

Kagome sped to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and saw the brown uniform of an UPS delivery man. She opened the door, signed for the two (rather large packages), and then shut the door again. She then lugged the boxes to her room and sighed happily as she opened them. She had sent her mother a plea for help and she had certainly risen to the occasion. She then proceeded to pull out clothes for herself, a CD player, CDs, and finally, some clothes for Inuyasha. She decided to get these because he was still wearing his old clothes and didn't appear to have any others. She had had to guess at his size but she figured it would be close. She had gotten him a couple pairs of jeans, some dickies, some t-shirts, a couple hoodies, and a jacket, as well as some socks. She hadn't even attempted to guess his shoe size; he could always get that himself. Smiling to herself, Kagome folded up the clothes and put them on Inuyasha's bed. Then, instead of leaving, she took a look around his room; she had never been in here before.

His room was fairly bare. His bed stood, unmade, against the far corner. There was a nightstand next to the bed and a dresser against the wall. The floor was bare, as well as the top of the dresser and the walls…There was a reading lamp next to the bed and Kagome noticed what appeared to be a sack leaning in the far corner. She went over to the sack and peeked inside. Surprise. There was what appeared to be a very old sword sheathed in a very careworn sheath. Kagome then noticed that the night stand drawer was hanging open and decided to close it before she left…The sparseness of the room was rather depressing. As Kagome went to shut the drawer she saw a framed picture, upside down. Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned it right side up to see who Inuyasha could possibly have a picture of and why he would have put it in a drawer. Kagome felt a gasp escape her lips. The picture was of that woman, Kikyo, but she wasn't alone. Holding her close with his arms wrapped around her waist was…Inuyasha. Kagome whirled around as she heard a noise. There stood an extremely livid Inuyasha.

"In-Inuyasha?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER DOIN'?!"

"No-Nothing. I-I'm sorry."

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM. NOW!"

With a small 'eep' Kagome darted out of the room, after putting the picture on the bed. Kagome heard Inuyasha's door slam, shaking the walls in the process.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome for the rest of the week with a sulky silence and nothing Kagome did or said had any effect on him. She couldn't even draw a 'feh' or grunt from him. Kagome alternated between hurt and annoyance at his attitude. This tension also did nothing to help alleviate the sense of confinement and boredom that Kagome felt in being cooped up in the apartment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before Kagome had time to respond to the knock at her bedroom door, Inuyasha pushed it open and stood in the doorway.

"What-"

"Kaede is coming tomorrow. Let her in. This is what she looks like."

Inuyasha tossed a small photograph on the bed and left before Kagome could say a word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome looked up from her book as a knock reached her ears. She looked through the peephole and saw Kaede, at least from her photograph.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked loudly.

"Yes. Is this Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let me in, child?"

Kagome hesitated and opened the door, sensing somehow, that it was safe to do so.

"Hello Kaede," Kagome greeted sheepishly, opening the door. "Sorry."

"Good afternoon child. Do not worry. I understand your caution."

"Thank you. Please come in."

"How are you?" Kaede asked, stepping inside.

"Fine. And you?"

"Very well, child." Kaede discarded her coat, looking about her. "Is Inuyasha here?"

Kagome looked away. "No," she said in a low voice.

Kaede looked at her. "What is wrong, child?"

Kagome hesitated before looking at the kind elderly woman and was vexed as tears sprang into her eyes. "Inuyasha is angry at me."

Kaede sighed. "Why, child?"

"I was putting clothes in his room when I saw an overturned picture. I was looking at it when he came in."

"Kikyo."

Kagome was surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

Kaede sighed once again. "I will explain, for she bears great importance to you as well."

"Me?"

"Sit down child and have patience."

Kagome sat, full of curiosity. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an instant camaraderie with this woman. She could sense the goodness and she…trusted her. Kagome felt a small nagging voice against trusting anyone so soon but she repressed it.

"Many hundreds of years ago," Kaede began in her low gravely voice. "Demons and humans co-existed fairly harmoniously. Then demons gradually grew power hungry. Violent demon wars stretched on over fifty years, and in the course of this time, humans were felled as bystanders or taken into slavery by conquering demons. Gradually the fighting calmed as a number of demons lords took control, putting to death demon rebels and instilling calm. There were four major demon lords. Takeshi, Mizuyasha, Reukoto, and Inutaisho."

Kaede glanced at Kagome to see if she understood. Kagome, feeling a little queasy, nodded her understanding.

"However, the relative peace did not last long. The wars had severely decreased the demon numbers until there was no more than one to every 1000 to 2000 humans."

"What was the ratio prior to the wars?" Kagome asked.

"One to every 25 or so humans."

Kagome nodded. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Its fine, child. The humans began to exterminate demons. The humans were now of a large enough force to be able to do so and the attacks came at so unexpected a time that many demons were slaughtered. This wide-spread persecution gradually died down and today most humans believe demons are a species of legends." Kaede paused. "It is believed that the approximate number of demons today is now less than one per every 500,000 humans."

Kagome really felt queasy now. So much death…

"How does Kikyo tie into all this?" Kagome asked.

Kaede sighed heavily before continuing. "Kikyo and Inuyasha were lovers 200 years ago."

_'200 **years**?' _Kagome wondered.

"-the facts are not clear but both claim the other betrayed them. We know Inuyasha was nearly killed. Kikyo had managed to lure Inuyasha and promptly bound him to a tree with a sacred arrow. Kikyo and Naraku were about to kill him when your father saved him. Kikyo was gravelly wounded at the time and it is hard to believe she could have managed to subdue a half-demon in that condition. Someone attacked them, but whom, why, or how we do not know. Kikyo survived but immersed herself in dark magic in the attempt to save herself, for only dark magic could have overcome the injuries she sustained. She was one of the most powerful mikos in history and her power only increased as she was turned into a dark miko. Through spells and enchantments she had given herself immortality but the dark magic can not be used without a price and her existence is but a half life. The walking dead, her body fueled by hatred. She is a leader of a group whose sole purpose is that of exterminating demons as well as the proof of their existence."

Kagome was horrified and her mind was struggling to digest this information.

"I'm confused about something," Kagome finally said. "If my father was demon and my mother was a miko, that would make me a half demon, right?"

"You would think so, but no. You are in fact a full demon but with miko capabilities."

Kagome was confused. "That doesn't make sense."

"It is a rare thing but not unheard of. The way miko inheritance works is a complicated thing that is not always understood. And it is sometimes believed that mikos are indeed their own species but one that can exist simultaneously with another. Sometimes the children of such unions will in fact be half demons but sometimes they will be both demon and miko…are you all right, child?"

"Yes. It's just overwhelming."

Kaede nodded sympathetically. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes."

"First you will be learning about auras. How to feel others and mask your own."

"Okay,' Kagome drew out, not fully understanding.

"An aura," Kaede explained. "Is like a creature's essence. It is composed of both their species, their total power, and their soul. An aura is also affected by the amount of good, or evil, that resides in that individual. With training, you can not only sense the presence of a demon, human, or miko but also the depth of their power and what their intentions are. Also, in time, you will be able to know how many individuals are around a certain location simply be identifying the individual auras. Another more difficult thing to learn is how to distinguish between an individual's true power and their current state, whether they have been weakened or injured."

Kaede then began to explain to Kagome how to sort through what she was sensing already and what it meant. By the time Kaede had to leave, Kagome was able to distinguish Kaede's aura to a certain degree and to figure out that she was miko and filled with goodness.

"You have done very well, child," Kaede said, her voice sounding pleased.

"I guess so," Kagome said doubtfully.

Kagome's initial pleasure had worn off, replaced by a frustration at how inadequate she seemed. She could tell, after four hours, that a person a foot away was a miko and good. What good was that?

"Don't worry so much, Kagome. With time, you will improve greatly. You are very powerful, simply untrained. Very powerful mikos can often sense aura's across a country and I would be very surprised if you didn't turn out to be one of them."

"Thank you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome set the table and put dinner out. Wiping her hands on a towel she went over to Inuyasha's closed door. She knocked.

"Inuyasha? Dinner."

She waited and there was no answer.

"Inuyasha?"

With a sigh of frustration and hurt Kagome went back to the kitchen and stared at the table set for dinner. She sighed again. How long was he going to be angry at her?

**Okay, that was chapter three. PLEASE read and review!! I need stimulus!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears! I promise I didn't forget you all. I just had crazy finals and I still shudder when I think about them. I tried to get another chapter up but I just couldn't find the time between school and work. But now I is free until winter semester so here's a chapter. I was going to wait until I had two to give you but I thought sooner would be better. Just a note. There is swearing, Okay? That means if you are offended by it, don't read. Enjoy!**

**X**

**Chapter Four**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the horrendous grades I just got on my finals. Sniff. **

**X**

**X**

Kagome let out a growl of frustration and then froze. She realized what she'd just done, blushed, put her hands over her mouth, and shot an embarrassed look at Kaede. Kaede only chuckled.

"Don't worry, child. You are an Inu Youkai after all."

"I know," Kagome said with a smile. "But I can't get used to me _growling_!"

"In time you will." She gave Kagome a kind look. "I know you're frustrated, child, but masking charms take practice."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "But I'm so tired of being inside that not being able to pass as human is frustrating."

"Try again, child."

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration. Then frowned.

"Its progress, Kagome. Your aura is weaker and you are making progress with the physical masking."

Kagome looked in the mirror. Her markings had faded and her ears were less tipped but her hair, fangs, and claws were completely intact. She released the charm.

"I think that's enough for today," Kaede said.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Kaede shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot. I have business to attend to."

"Okay," Kagome said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Kaede gave her a knowing look. "Is it Inuyasha?"

"Yes. He's still not speaking to me."

"He will. Just give him time."

"Okay."

Kaede left and Kagome felt very alone.

X

X

There was the click of the mail slot as mail was pushed through the door. Kagome set her book down, rolling her eyes. Junk mail. Junk mail. Kagome was beginning to think that if Kikyo really wanted to find her that the dark miko should just join forces with the vultures that sent credit card offers and bogus promises of "easy cash". Sheesh. Kagome was prepared to dump the lot in the trash when she spotted a pale pink envelope. A letter! Kagome smiled. Mail! It was from her mother and Kagome opened it eagerly. Her mother chatted about family doings and assured her that everyone was well, though missing her. Kagome re-read the letter several times before carefully replacing it in its envelope. Her smile was soon replaced with tears. She missed her family so much.

"What are you blubbering about?"

Kagome's head snapped up and she saw Inuyasha with a soda he'd obviously just taken from the fridge. Kagome's sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Like you care," she said icily and went to her room. Forget dinner. That jerk could feed himself.

"Why don't we take a break, child?"

"Okay," Kagome said gratefully.

After they had settled themselves on the couch, Kagome decided to indulge her curiosity. "So how did you get involved in all this?" Kagome asked.

"As a miko I have always been aware of the presence of demons. I have known many good hearted demons, including your father and so I knew they were not solely the blood-thirsty monsters some would have you believe. So I, and others of similar opinion, decided to help demons."

Kagome nodded. "Others?"

"There are many I perhaps am not aware of but usually it is holy men, such as monks who can be of assistance, the number of people who can help is limited. There are less mikos and monks with true power than there are demons."

"I see. Do you operate within a large area?"

"Yes. And the distance is made even more difficult as that Japan is the hot bed of revolution with people such as Naraku and Kikyo, the most powerful and adamant of those attempting to eliminate demons."

"Who works with you?"

"I work closely with several monks, including a man named Miroku, whom you may meet at some point. I also work with a number of humans who mostly provide shelter."

"Shelter?"

Kaede sighed. "For demon children whose parents have been executed."

Kagome gasped. "Children?"

"Yes. And I fear there are often more children than homes. And so many of the children are lost."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "That's horrible."

Kaede nodded wearily.

Kagome sat lost in thought awhile. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Whose side is he on?"

"His own."

"Why?"

"Many demons are."

Kagome set her jaw. "I could never be."

Kaede gave her a smile.

X

X

Kagome stomped to her room and slammed her door, hearing an answering slam from across the hall. Kagome fumed and cursed under her breath. Sometimes it was all she could do not to slug Inuyasha. He seemed to go out of his way to be a jerk.

"Screw this," Kagome huffed under her breath.

She shoved her feet into a pair of shoes and pulled on a hooded sweatshirt leaving her hair inside of it. She pulled a baseball hat low over her face and then the hood over it. She pulled on a pair of loose gloves and frowned when one of her claws went through. She pulled the fingertip back over her claw. She then quietly left the apartment. Kagome felt guilty as she left the apartment building but it felt so good to be out of the stale stuffy air and her anger was diluted by her anger.

_'I'm just going for a walk. No harm in that. Just a walk.'_

She walked for a long time, her temper soon cooling. And the indignity and anger soon evaporated, leaving her feeling empty and confused. Inuyasha _was _a jerk, there was no doubt about that but…but his life had been far from happy. Was she really the victim here? Or was he? Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky; such a beautiful night. Because she was so inexperienced with her masking charms, her senses were dulled slightly, mostly her smell. But Kaede had informed her that once she had perfected the masking charms that she would have her full demon capabilities, without risk of exposing herself. Kagome looked forward to that day. It was odd, even though she had been a demon for such a short length of time, she had come to rely so much on her senses. And right now…she _was _feeling nervous. Maybe her human-like senses made her edgy.

"Die, demon!"

Kagome gave a yelp and leapt aside, barely avoiding the giant boomerang that ripped past her. She whirled around and saw a tall slender girl dressed in snug armor catch the boomerang, slinging it casually behind her back.

"Based on your aura, I expected a lesser demon-"

_'Shit,' _Kagome thought. _'I guess I didn't do the charm as well as I thought.'_

"-a little incompetent, aren't we? Prepare yourself!"

She threw the boomerang and Kagome scrambled out of the way with a yelp. Again the boomerang came, with Kagome diving out of the way.

_'Wait, stupid! You're a demon; act like one!'_

Kagome ripped her gloves and hat off as she ran towards the girl. There was no point in covering herself now and she dropped her charm to be able to fight. The girl once again threw her weapon, which Kagome dodged. Kagome then ran a tight circle around the girl as the boomerang was in the air, taking the weapons the girl wore at her side. The boomerang returned to the girl's hand as Kagome came to a stop several yards away, facing the girl. The girl's eyes narrowed with anger as Kagome threw the weapons aside. They now lay at least fifty yards away and were well beyond the girl's reach.

"Stand and fight!"

Again the boomerang. Kagome leapt into the air, grabbed the weapon, and turned with it to stop its turn. Once the weapon was motionless in her hands, Kagome sped to the ground, burying the weapon deep into the ground. She then rushed at the girl and slammed her to a tree, her claws encircling her throat as her other hand pinned the girl's hands.

"Stand down!" Kagome growled.

The girl glared at her with contempt visible upon her features. "Aren't you going to kill me, demon?"

Kagome looked at her and saw that this girl was willing to die. The heat of the movement faded and Kagome realized how close she could have come to killing her adversary. Was this what it meant to be demon? To kill. She released the girl and stepped back.

"No."

The girl's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why?"

"I won't strike down someone who is at my mercy."

"You are weak."

The attack came suddenly as a blade sprung from the armor covering the girl's forearm. The girl swing her arm and Kagome, caught unprepared, felt a sharp pain across her face accompanied by the sharp coppery smell of blood. The girl didn't hesitate and swung again, catching Kagome across the abdomen. Kagome gasped and clutched at the new wound, feeling warm stickiness flow across her hand.

Kagome leapt backwards out of range, landing 15 feet way. Kagome then straightened and looked over the girl who stood rigid and obviously ready. Now what? Her face and torso hurt badly but didn't seem dangerous to her health. This girl on the other hand _was _dangerous. Kagome felt a faint stirring of some dark and primitive anger stirring at the base of her soul but she suppressed it. She was demon, yes, but now was not the time to lose control. She had to disarm the girl.

Kagome rushed as quickly as possible towards the girl and hit her in the abdomen, being careful to make it painful but not too much for a human's endurance. The girl gasped and instinctively hunched over. Kagome, feeling guilty, didn't give the girl time to recover before she roughly grabbed the girl's arms in one hand and tore off the material of one sleeve, effectively disarming the girl.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

The girl raised her gaze and Kagome saw not only the anger and contempt but a raw pain, a pain that Kagome did not think was physical. Kagome quickly struck the girl across the back of the head. The girl slumped unconscious and Kagome held her upright. Kagome sighed. Now what? The girl had obviously wanted to kill her but Kagome couldn't see leaving her unconscious at night. Kagome sighed again as she set the girl gently onto the ground. Kagome quickly gathered the girl's dagger, sword, and then pulled the large boomerang from the ground. Kagome contemplated how to carry everything; she was quite strong now of course, but she only had two hands.

Kagome took off her sweater and tied it around her waist, tucking the lighter weapons into it. She propped the boomerang upright and used a long tassel attached to it to tie around the girl's waist. She then lifted the boomerang up onto her back, using one arm to hold the weapon and the other arm to wrap around the girl's thigh so she wouldn't slide off. Kagome could handle the weight but the position was awkward as she stared back towards the apartment complex. In addition to wanting to be relieved of her burden, Kagome hurried because she was no longer masked and didn't want to risk another encounter.

Kagome entered the apartment and nudged the door shut with her foot. She then quickly untied the girl and set her gently on the couch. Kagome went into the kitchen and found some duct tape before returning to the living room. She looked down at the girl and though she didn't want to, realized she couldn't leave the girl loose. She firmly taped the girl's ankles together and then her wrists. When she had finished, she covered the girl with a blanket.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome turned around and saw a livid Inuyasha.

"Well-"

"Who the hell is that? Why is she here?!"

"She-"

"She's human! Do you realize the risk? How the fuck could you do this, wench?!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha hit the floor with a thud and his, undoubted, cursing was muffled. He started to rise, glaring and opening his mouth.

"Sit!"

Thud!

Kagome glared at the back of Inuyasha's head.

"If you'd give me half a second I'd explain! You were being a jerk and I went for a walk to get away from you. I was attacked. I had to knock her unconscious and couldn't leave her there. Now you know!"

Inuyasha struggled to his feet, his face red. "Bitch," he growled.

"Sit!"

"The name is Kagome," she said to his prone form. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gong to call Kaede."

Kaede was there within an hour. Inuyasha had stomped off to his room and Kagome stood near the still unconscious girl. Kaede looked form Kagome to the girl before speaking.

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed once and then explained all that had occurred.

"You should not have gone out," Kaede said severely, as soon as Kagome had finished. "It was very foolish."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, looking down at her hands. "I was upset but I realize that it doesn't excuse me. And I'm sorry I've brought you into this but I wasn't sure what to do."

Kaede's expression softened. "I did not mean to upset you, Kagome." Kaede turned her gaze to the girl. "I know this child. If I am correct, she is the last survivor of a long lineage of demon slayers."

"Demon slayers?" Kagome squeaked.

"Yes. Are you okay, child? Were you hurt?"

"I was, but my wounds have healed. I'm fine."

Kaede nodded. "Well, we should speak to her."

Kaede placed a hand to the girl's forehead and a soft blue light came into contact with the girl briefly before Sango stirred and then slowly opened her eyes. Sango blinked and looked around before her gaze turned angry as she caught sight of Kagome.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Somewhere safe."

The girl gave a quick derisive laugh. "In the home of a demon? You cannot be serious."

"I am," Kagome said.

The girl's words were sharp and Kagome couldn't explain both the hurt and concern she felt. Her only encounter with this girl had been her trying to kill her. But…somehow…

"What have I done to you?" Kagome asked

"You are demon. That's enough."

"And you blame Kagome for what happened to you family?" Kaede's gravelly voice broke in.

The girl looked at Kaede for a long time.

"You are miko. Why are you here?"

"I am helping Kagome. And you."

"And how is that?"

"You are Sango Tajiya, formally of the demon exterminator village outside Ito?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that?"

"I know more than that. The man you are currently working for, Naraku, was the one responsible for the slaying of your village."

Sango's mouth opened and closed several times before she seemed to regain her composure. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't think you would. Did you also know that Naraku is himself a demon?"

Sango's chest began to heave and Kagome could tell she must be fighting off tears. Who could blame her for such betrayal?

"Where's your proof?" Sango demanded shakily.

Kagome felt stirrings of pity for Sango. She'd lost everyone and then, essentially, had been tricked into betraying their memories by going to work for their murderer. Kagome wondered about Sango's demand for proof. Did she have that little loyalty for her employer or had she already suspected that something was amiss?

"A young human girl named Rin witnessed Naraku's transformation into his true demon form. She is the ward of a demon named Sesshomaru who was captured. She came under my protection, for her guardian had instructed her to seek me if such an emergency should arise. We had been watching Naraku, along with others, for a long time and we had been suspicious of Naraku's true capabilities which are far beyond that of a normal human. Rin gave us insight into the reason for this."

"A demon with a human ward?" Sango asked, disbelief in her tone.

"Yes. Due to what Rin told us, we did extensive research and spying upon Naraku and discovered that he is indeed a demon; and a demon responsible for many murders."

Sango was silent a long time and Kagome could smell her tears and feel her anger. Kagome knew she must be struggling with this new information, which turned her world upside down. Kagome wondered if Sango would believe them despite her deeply rooted hatred of demons. And if she didn't, what would they do with her? To keep her silent?

"I want to meet this girl," Sango finally said.

"Very well," Kaede agreed. "But I cannot allow it unless I am assured of this girl's safety. I have deep respect and pity for you, child, but Rin was entrusted to my care."

"I give you my word that no matter what I decide, I won't be returning to Naraku's service."

"And why is that?" Kaede asked gently.

"I have never fully trusted Naraku. And now, I could not in good conscious work for him."

"Very well. We will go in a few hours. It is nearly morning."

Kaede turned her gaze on Kagome. Kagome, with some hesitation, approached Sango and, with a lick of her claws, cut through the tape binding Sango.

"There's a shower back there," Kagome said, pointing the way. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

Sango gazed at her face until Kagome grew uncomfortable. Did she have something on her face? Or was Sango going to smack her?

"I'm sorry," Sango said somewhat stiffly. "I misjudged you."

"Don't worry. You didn't have any particular reason to."

X

X

They arrived outside a small house in a bad neighborhood. Kaede knocked and they were admitted by a kindly, though tired looking, woman with a small baby on her hip. The conditions of the house were poverty stricken: peeling paint, sagging furniture, and scraped floors. Kagome marveled at this mother taking in one more person. Kagome had seen so much ill spirit and horror but here was such an instance of good and charity. The mother asked them to sit down before opening a door and calling Rin's name.

Rin was a cute little girl of about seven, attired in a dress which was slightly too small for her and soft with many washings. Kagome had the feeling that this girl was usually full of energy but a mask of sadness weighed her small face.

The girl looked around at them and then almost immediately launched herself at Kagome. Kagome was surprised but hugged her. The girl was sniffling.

"Is Sesshomaru with you? Did he come?" she managed to sob out.

Kagome tried to soothe her and looked up, feeling eyes upon her. The mother looked sad, Kaede grave, and Sango was blinking away tears.

"Did you want to question her?" Kaede asked Sango.

"No," Sango said, her voice unsteady. "I believe you."

Sango and Kaede moved slightly away, their heads bent in conversation and Kagome returned her attention to Rin.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, fresh tears spilling down her face.

"I don't know Rin," Kagome said, wishing she could banish this small child's misery.

"Will you save him? I miss him so much!"

Kagome pulled Rin into her lap. "What is your guardian like, Rin?"

"He is strong and nice to Rin. He saved me from the wolves. He takes Rin places and plays with me. Please will you bring Sesshomaru to Rin?"

Kagome remembered distinctly what Kaede had told her about parentless children who were lost in this time. Rin was alone and her guardian had been taken from her. If there was anything she could do to prevent one child from being lost, she could do it. She felt a tie to Rin and already felt a love and protectiveness for her. Kagome _would _see her happy.

"I promise Rin," Kagome told her quietly.

X

**Please Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Happiness is a review…Anyways, here's the chapter that I know some of you have been anticipating! Da-dum-da-dum: Sesshomaru makes his appearance! Yes, I know, _finally_. But I needed to establish the setting for the story and poor Sesshomaru just didn't enter until now. But now he's here! So enjoy! Oh, FYI: Inuyasha is in this chapter, meaning there will be a little swearing. Just to let you know.**

**X**

**X**

**Disclaimer: Sesshomaru is all mine…not. Only in my dreams. Sigh.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Five**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome smiled with some satisfaction and Kaede nodded with approval. Though she was still having some trouble with her physical masking, she had just completely masked her aura for the first time.

"Kaede? What will Sango do now?"

"She will be joining us. Speaking of Sango, would it be agreeable if she were to stay here for a time?"

"Of course. But why?"

"Kikyo and Naraku do not allow people to simply leave their service. Her home is too dangerous now."

"I see."

Kagome looked in a mirror. Because she was not fully able to mask her appearance, her hair was a strange mix of silver and black.

"The demon Sesshomaru, Rin's guardian?" Kagome asked. "Why was he captured instead of killed?"

"He is a demon lord and though this is a time when all demons must practice discretion, he has many connections and great knowledge of demons existing within this country. To Naraku and Kikyo, he is more valuable alive."

"I see." Kagome thought. "He must be powerful though. How do they keep him?"

"Kikyo uses her miko powers to keep and restrain him. He is kept in a fortress." Kaede looked at Kagome rather shrewdly. "Why?"

"I was just curious. Rin was talking about him."

"I see."

Kagome sometimes wondered about Kaede. She often got the feeling that the old miko realized more than she let on.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

There was a knock at the door and Kagome, after looking through the peephole, opened it to let Sango in.

"Hey, Sango."

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome cocked her head in question. "I didn't expect to see you for awhile. What happened?"

"Naraku and Kikyo's forces were swarming over my home. I only just managed to back off undetected."

"I'm sorry about that. But come on in."

Kagome closed the door and turned to face Sango who was wearing a loose skirt and sweater. Kagome assumed Sango was wearing her amour because she saw what looked like black leggings peeking out from under the skirt. She carried only her weapon. Kagome wondered how Sango managed to walk down the street while carrying it.

"You can stay in my room, if that's okay."

"That's fine."

"Hey, Sango."

Kagome and Sango both turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Hi…?" Sango drew out.

"Inuyasha," he supplied.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick look before going back to his room.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's been mad at me for the past three or four weeks."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome offered Sango her bed but Sango refused it. So Kagome helped make up a bed of blankets for her on the floor.

Sango then helped Kagome fix dinner. The three sat down to dinner, an uncomfortable silence over them.

"Why are you so angry with Kagome? What did she ever do to you?"

"She went in my room."

Sango gaped at him for a moment before crying out, "That's it?"

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment before turning angry. "She had no right to do it! She was being nosy!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Nosy! I was putting clothes I got you in your room! I said I was sorry, what else do you want?"

There was a glaring match for a time before Inuyasha broke eye contact.

"Sorry then," he said gruffly.

Kagome gaped. Had he just apologized? Weird. "That's okay."

Dinner was finished in silence.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Hello, Kaede. Hi, Miroku." Kagome greeted them as they entered the apartment.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Beautiful, Kagome. Will you bare my-"

He suddenly stopped and flushed. Kagome followed his gaze, curious as to what had so abruptly halted his romanticisms and saw Sango. She glanced at Miroku and saw he was blushing and silent.

_'Hm, interesting.'_

"Hello, Kaede," Sango greeted.

"Hello, child. This is Miroku."

"Hello, Miroku."

"Ehh," Miroku cleared his throat. "Hello."

Kagome smiled. Someone just fell hard.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sango and Kagome sat chatting in their room as Kagome practiced her subduing charm. Suddenly Sango clapped.

"You did it, Kagome!"

"Did I?"

Kagome got up to check and sure enough she looked completely human. She opened her mouth (no fangs) and examined her hands (no claws).

"Yay!" Kagome said.

Sango laughed. Suddenly Kagome grew serious and Sango cocked her head in question at this change in demeanor.

"Sango? Can I ask a favor of you?"

Despite the circumstances of how they had met, the two had grown close over these past few weeks and Kagome trusted Sango completely, which is why she was willing to ask this favor of her.

"What is it?"

"Can you help me to free Sesshomaru? Rin's guardian. I made a promise to her."

Sango was again struck by how honorable Kagome was. She'd made a promise to a child at considerable risk to herself. But she fully intended to honor it.

"Yes," Sango said. "I will go with you. Let's wait a week so you have time to perfect your charm."

"Thanks."

Kagome hugged Sango, who at first was surprised but then hugged her back.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome checked the clock. Time to make dinner. She had been maintaining her charm all day because she knew how important it was for her to be practiced.

She came across Inuyasha in the kitchen, he stared at her in shock before letting out a growl and then darted to his room, slamming the door. Kagome winced. She'd forgotten how similar she and Kikyo looked. Seeing her must have been confusing and painful. Kagome noticed Sango for the first time.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed and explained. Sango's face was full of sympathy once Kagome finished speaking.

"Poor Inuyasha. I don't always like him and I don't know if I trust him. But I know what it feels like to be betrayed."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome and Sango were chatting when she sensed rather than heard Kaede at the apartment door. She stopped talking.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Kaede."

They rose to open the door for her. There was a small child with red hair clinging to the older woman's shirt.

"Kaede? What brings you here? And who's this?"

"This is Shippo."

Kagome could smell the fear and sorrow coming from the small boy.

"Hello, Shippo," she said gently. "My name is Kagome."

The little boy suddenly dropped his subduing charm. He was a fox demon. He launched himself into Kagome's arms with a sniffle. Kagome felt her heart twist with pity at the misery radiating from this small child. Kagome stood, the boy in her arms letting her own subduing charm fall as well, so her demon energy and spirit could comfort his.

"What happened?" Sango asked Kaede.

Kaede shot a look at the small boy before saying in a low troubled voice, "His parents were murdered. He managed to hide until I got there. He is not able to hold his subduing charm for long when he is emotionally taxed and I wanted to let him rest for awhile before I get him to a safe house. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Kagome said shakily, looking down at the child in her arms. Murdered…

They settled down in the living room, the boy still clinging to Kagome. With some difficulty, owing to the circumstances, they chatted lightly for about an hour, Inuyasha coming in to join them. The whole while, Shippo clung to Kagome and when Kaede made to leave, he clung tightly to the front of Kagome's shirt and would not let go. Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at the small frightened figure huddled in her lap.

"Kaede," Kagome said. "Why cant he stay here? We have room."

"No way in hell!" protested Inuyasha. "I don't want some whiny brat living here!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha met carpet with a low thud.

"Quit with the attitude," Kagome told him, feeling a primitive surge of protectiveness well up within her.

"Wench-" he growled, standing.

"Sit!!"

As Inuyasha once again tasted carpet (which Kagome had not yet vacuumed this week). Shippo giggled, some of the sadness disappearing from him. Kagome smiled and gave him a squeeze. He turned to smile at Kagome who felt her heart melt.

_'What a sweet kid.'_

Inuyasha began to let out a stream of colorful language, which Kagome frowned at.

"Watch your language. There are children present. Sit!"

And everyone else joined in Shippo's laughter.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome pulled on a pair of black pants and a black sweatshirt. She then slipped her feet into a pair of tennis shoes and put up her subduing charm. Sango donned her armor but brought weapons more easily concealed than her giant boomerang.

Kagome paused to look at Sango. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to come with me? I have no way of knowing what we face; it could be dangerous. And it was my promise to Rin, not yours."

"I'm sure, Kagome."

"Thank you."

They quickly left the apartment and set out, Kagome holding Sango on her back as she ran. Kagome felt a smirk of satisfaction on her lips. She had perfected her subduing charm so that she could mask her demon aura but still have the full use of her demon senses and faculties. Kagome headed to where she knew the prison was generally located and as they neared the west, Kagome began to sense a great surge of energy. Kagome headed in that direction.

Kagome stopped so suddenly that Sango hit her chin on the back of Kagome's head.

"Ouch! What's wrong?"

"There's a barrier in front of us."

Sango looked about in confusion. "Where? I don't see anything."

"Can you get down so I can check something, please?"

"Course."

Kagome put a tentative hand outward and touched the barrier. It felt hot and her demon recoiled slightly but Kagome managed to calm it. She closed her eyes in concentration and soon a hole appeared within the energy.

"Quick! Come on!" Kagome whispered to Sango. They entered and the barrier closed behind them.

Kagome paused, trying to get a feel for the air around them until her eyes fell upon a large cluster of rocks. She pointed silently and the two girls swiftly made their way over, being careful not to make a sound.

Kagome pulled Sango to the ground, a finger pressed warningly to her lips. She pointed and held up two fingers. She pointed in another direction and held up three. Sango nodded and the two girls split up.

Kagome, crouching low, swiftly ran, dodging rocks and foliage before coming to a stop behind a bush. Three men were there in front of her, dressed in armor and respectively equipped with arrows and swords. Two stood about ten feet from each other while the last was nearly thirty feet away. They stood rather still, occasionally looking about.

Kagome waited until none of them were looking in her direction and then dashed at the lone man, striking him quickly across the temple. He fell and a glance at the other two revealed one of them looking in her direction; one of them opened his mouth but Kagome was upon him, hand encircling his throat tightly, before he could let out a sound. He gagged faintly as Kagome lifted him in the air and soon she had a nearly silent man in either hand. She quickly bashed their heads together, being careful not to be too forceful and released them; their unconscious bodies slumping to the ground. Simply knocking them unconscious left little room for mistake or delay but Kagome did not have the heart to kill them. She quickly found Sango, who had dispatched two other guards. That taken care of, Kagome closed her eyes in concentration as she sorted through the strong energy all around.

Eyes now open, Kagome, with Sango close behind, made her way to the left and descended rough steps hidden within the rock. They went down a long way but eventually very faint flickering light could be seen. The steps ended and the two girls pressed against the wall. Kagome pointed the way, feeling demon energy. There was suddenly a yell and a guard was upon them. Kagome rushed him, clasping a hand to his mouth before slamming him to the ground. But the damage was done as faint shouting came from ahead of them. Four guards.

Kagome darted down the narrow hall, leaving Sango far behind. She dashed by the first two, leaving them to Sango. The other two, the ones she had stopped to take care of, descended upon her simultaneously. She grabbed one and twisted his arm up behind him. As his arm gave a sickening crunch Kagome felt a flash of pain in her side. She released the man's arm and forced his head to the wall. She reached behind her and pulled the other guard over her head and into the wall. He dropped to the ground. Kagome winced. The guard had not released his weapon right away, causing the embedded spear to tear through her flesh.

She gritted her teeth as she began to run, yanking the weapon from her body. She gave a cry of pain as the wound tore further as the spear exited. Gasping, she began to run, feeling the jabbing pain with each movement. Kagome skidded to a halt, having found the cells. There were four demons and, despite the grime, they all had a certain regality about them. She felt her demon blood protest slightly as she grasped the first door but her miko energy combined with her strength allowed her to force the cell open. The first three, a dragon demon, a wind demon, and a firecat all bowed before leaving quickly. Neither was Sesshomaru; she had made discreet enquiries and discovered that he was a dog demon, like her. Where _was_ the demon Sesshomaru? She ran further, feeling increasingly light-headed, until she came to a halt outside another cell. A tall demon stood as she forced the door.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Please come with me. Your ward is anxious to see you."

"Very well."

Kagome turned and began to head back towards the exit, Sesshomaru not far behind, until they had caught up with Sango. The three left quickly. They soon came to the barrier once again and Kagome, with some trouble, managed to let them through it. They had gone no more than ten minutes when Kagome stopped.

"I'm sorry. Give me a moment," she winced, pressing a hand to her side.

"Kagome! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine."

Kagome ripped off her sweatshirt and tore a large piece of it and bound it tightly to her torso.

"I can't carry you, Sango. We'll have to go at your pace."

"No need," spoke up Sesshomaru calmly. He conjured up a large cloud of pink energy. "Come."

Sango and Kagome stepped onto it and the three took off into the sky.Kagome, if she hadn't been in so much pain, would have been fascinated by this means of transportation. As it was, all she noticed was the pounding in her head, the pain in her side, and the frigid wind. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Lie down," Sesshomaru told Kagome stoically. "It will support you."

Kagome did as told and closed her eyes. By the time they reached the apartment Kagome was relieved to find herself clear-headed and she knew her wound was already healing. They quickly went up to the apartment to be met by an irate Inuyasha. His angry face immediately took on a look of shock after catching sight of Sesshomaru.

"You!"

"Me." Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Do you two know each other?" Sango asked.

"We are half-brothers."

There was some shock at this before Kagome shook herself out of her partial stupor.

"Inuyasha," she said "we need to contact Kaede."

"What for, bitch," he said sullenly.

She looked at him. "Sit."

Whomp!

"Stop being difficult."

Sango laughed and Sesshomaru looked almost amused. Shippo peeped around the corner with a giggle.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Inuyasha seethed, once he'd stood again. "I don't care what happens to you but I'm bound to you, I have no choice! I can't let you be an idiot!"

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she fled to her room, slamming the door. How could he be so hurtful? She threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. There was a knock and the sound of the door opening.

"Sango," she sobbed. "I don't know why he keeps doing such things!"

"I'm afraid he's always been that way," said an obviously male voice.

Uh…

Kagome whirled around, wiping her eyes hurriedly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Sango."

He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Your name is Kagome, is it not?"

She nodded.

"Kagome, I thank you for freeing me. I am in your debt."

He gave a slight bow and then straightened.

Kagome felt a little embarrassed. She didn't know this guy at all but everything told her that he was not given to displays and was very proud. To be bowed to was…flustering.

"You're welcome."

There was a slight pause.

"Are you a miko?" he asked.

"Uh, sort of. I'm demon but somehow I retain miko blood."

She let her subduing charm fall. She saw him take in her appearance and his gaze seemed to linger on her markings. Kagome felt flustered again under the scrutiny. He nodded slightly and there was a moment of silence.

"Rin is well. You'll get to see her soon," Kagome said, finding her voice.

His face showed no emotion but his eyes seemed to soften.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 5! Pleas R&R! Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, my lovelies! Makes me happy. Here's chapter six, I hope you enjoy it! **

**X**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the nose on my face**

**X**

**Just a warning…Inuyasha has a potty mouth. Don't like? Don't flame. K?**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Six**

X

X

X

"Hi, Kaede. Hi, Miroku." Kagome bent down to give Rin a hug. "Hi, Rin. Guess who's here."

Rin looked up and her eyes widened before her whole face lit up. She ran to Sesshomaru, whom kneeled and Rin squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Rin was so worried! I missed you so much!"

"I am sorry, Rin. Are you all right? Did anything happen?"

Kagome was touched by this scene and the worry she could read in Sesshomaru's eyes. She had been around him for a few days now and this was the first sign of tenderness or any great emotion she'd yet seen from him.

"Rin is fine now."

"Sesshomaru," Kaede said cautiously. "After your capture…your house was seized after its location became known and it was turned into a headquarters for Naraku's forces. It's out of our power to regain it at the moment."

He got a blank look on his face and Kagome could almost read the 'oh'.

"You can go to one of our safe houses but I'm afraid you'll be separated from Rin; no safe houses available are able to take in two people."

At this Rin had relaunched herself at Sesshomaru, crying. Sesshomaru patted her gently on the head and murmured something to her, speaking so softly that Kagome could not hear him, even with her demon hearing.

"Rin doesn't want to leave Sesshomaru!"

"Then why don't they stay here? If they don't mind the living room," Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Rin?" he asked.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Rin said with a toothy smile, running to give her a hug.

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome woke up early the next morning, just before it was light. She glanced over and saw that Sango was still asleep, her long hair falling over her face. Kagome quietly got up, changed, and brushed out her long silver hair.

Kagome took a quick peek into the living room and smiled. She'd fixed up a bed for Rin on the floor and blanket for Sesshomaru on the couch but she could see that he'd placed the little girl on the couch and had taken the floor for himself. Rin lay with her arm thrown out and her mouth open. Sesshomaru lay on his back with his arms crossed under his head, his chest rising and falling gently. It was a rather sweet scene. Sesshomaru obviously cared a great deal for Rin.

She went softly into the kitchen. It gave her a kind of peace to see everyone asleep under one roof; life had been difficult for them all recently but in sleep they were all innocents. All untouched by the world, free from pain and content. Seeing them all asleep and comfortable made Kagome happy and she felt a certain protectiveness and desire to keep them that way, keep everyone free from the troubles of the world. They were almost like a family.

Kagome put coffee grounds and water into the coffee pot and clicked it on. As the machine softly bubbled, Kagome went to the dinning room and pushed the curtain back a fraction. The sky was at the bright color between day and night, when the sun was not yet visible. All was quiet except the occasional car and she could hear birds somewhere. Where had they picked to live in this completely industrialized area? Funny how life adapts. As she watched, the sun began to creep up, turning the sky pink and gold.

Kagome suddenly became aware of Sesshomaru standing next to her. She'd been so intent on the view that she had not heard him. His hair was slightly mussed from sleep but, besides that, he looked rather as he always did. Him coming in with bed-head further gave Kagome the feeling that they were all becoming a family, comfortable with one another.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning."

Kagome could her Rin stirring in the living room, murmuring softly. The coffee pot was silent.

"I made coffee. Would you like some?"

He nodded.

Kagome poured two cups and set them on the table where Sesshomaru now sat. She got the sugar and cream and sat them down as well before sitting.

They sat in silence for awhile before Kagome spoke. She had noticed that though Sesshomaru had cleaned he was wearing the same clothes; clothes which, even clean, were the worse for wear. And Kagome realized practically that bed-had on his part might simply result from having no possessions, including a hair-brush. Though it had been nice to imagine him simply being comfortable looking that way.

"I was gong to go shopping today to get clothes for everyone. Would you and Rin like to go? My father left me enough."

Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment before looking away. He was quiet for so long that Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer her.

"I have no money," he said in a completely flat voice.

"That's okay. But would you like to go?"

He was silent again. Kagome knew by now that Sesshomaru _was _prideful and she had a feeling that accepting help or money didn't do much for this pride. Kagome could sympathize but the practicalities must be attended to.

"Look, if it really bothers you, you can pay me back when you're able but I'd still like to get you _and_ Rin some things."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Very well."

Kagome felt a little guilty for throwing Rin into that sentence but Kagome had a feeling that Sesshomaru wouldn't have agreed otherwise. Kagome rose to cook breakfast and she heard Sesshomaru go into the living room and speak to Rin. Sango and Shippo soon appeared. Sango helped Kagome cook while Kagome had Shippo, then Rin, when she appeared, set the table. It was a little crowded but cozy. Sesshomaru came in and Kagome shooed him to sit down with the kids. Sango and Kagome finished cooking and set the breakfast on the table. Kagome was surprised to see the place settings in order and not scattered haphazardly, like you'd expect with two little kids setting the table. She snuck a glance at Sesshomaru. Had he'd pushed everything in place? But he _was _just sitting there. Would he even? She supposed it didn't matter but it was a cute thought. Though she had a feeling that Sesshomaru would _not _like being called cut. Inuyasha then came in and everyone began to eat, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Sango. Inuyasha. I was going to take Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo to get clothes. I'm going to get some things for you too, Sango. I'm sorry you can't go as well."

"That's okay. It's dangerous with people knowing me. I'll be fine. And thank you."

Once they'd finished eating Sango began to clear the dishes. Kagome made to help her but Sango held up a hand, shooing her gently away.

"No. You guys go. Inuyasha! Help me!"

"Feh."

"You eat. You help!"

"Whatever, bitch."

Sesshomaru growled and rose slightly from his chair, with the intention of correcting the foul language used in front of Rin. But Kagome beat him to it.

"Watch your language! Sit!"

There was a sickening crack as Inuyasha met linoleum. Rin and Shippo giggled.

"Help Sango. If you don't, I'll sit you when I get back!"

Kagome herded the two kids to use the restroom and put their shoes on, ignoring Inuyasha's second encounter with the floor. She then went to her own room and pulled on shoes and socks. She grabbed her money and stuffed it in her pocket. She headed into the living room where Rin sat on the couch, kicking her heels together. Sesshomaru, she saw, had already placed his subduing charm on himself. It seemed odd, somehow, seeing him with black hair, brown eyes, and no markings. Shippo then came running in, his own subduing charm in place (Kagome and Kaede had been working on it with him, to strengthen his ability).

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Aren't you going to cast your subduing charm?"

Kagome glanced toward the kitchen. "Yes, Shippo. But I'm going to do it in the doorway."

"Why?"

"I don't want Inuyasha to see. He gets upset."

"Why?"

She hesitated. "I remind him of someone he used to know."

The foursome headed out; the children running and skipping about while she and Sesshomaru followed at a more leisurely pace. Kagome kept a close eye on the kids as they chattered and laughed like they'd been friends forever. She spoke to occasionally call them back when they ran too far ahead.

_'Poor kids. They've been inside too long.'_

After a time they reached a department store and, after being told to walk by the adults, entered. They went to the kids department first.

"Do you have anything in particular you'd like Rin to wear?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

He shook his head.

"Do you mind if I get things for her?"

He shook his head again. Kagome had the kid's try clothes on before they selected a few outfits. Shippo favored blue and green while Rin seemed to like orange. Kagome also got them a pair each of tennis shoes, a sweater, and socks. Kagome was drawing out how long she helped the kids, feeling slightly awkward about what came next; it would seem odd to ask a grown man if he needed help getting clothes. She glanced at Sesshomaru questioningly. He only looked at her blankly.

_'Big help,' '_Kagome huffed to herself.

"I'm going to go get some clothes for Sango," Kagome told him. "Do you want to go get a few outfits for yourself? I'll take the kids with me since I don't have to try anything on."

He nodded and, without a word, headed off to the men's department. Kagome glared after him for a moment before going with Shippo and Rin to the woman's department. Girls talked about how great the strong silent types were…well, she had a living breathing one and the silent part got tedious sometimes. She had just found a pair of shoes for her when Sesshomaru reappeared, clothes in hand.

"Did you get shoes?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head.

"Come on. I'm done. You should have some shoes."

He looked at her before seeming to sigh. As Sesshomaru found a pair of shoes, Kagome sat with Rin and Shippo. She couldn't figure Sesshomaru out. He was so unresponsive and uncommunicative and sometimes seemed to border on disdainful. But he obviously cared for Rin and had thanked her once. Did he dislike her? Or did he act like that all the time? But then, if he was _always _that way, would Rin really love him so much? Maybe it was just that Sesshomaru disliked her, but for what reason, she couldn't imagine. Kagome wasn't even sure exactly what she thought of him. She respected him for his behavior to Rin and his strength. But other than that, she didn't know.

He came from wealth and power and had a lot of pride. Kagome didn't begrudge pride but she wondered if his pride bordered on inappropriate. But, despite the fact they didn't talk, there were times when they felt almost like friends. She felt comfortable around him, despite some of her misgivings. She felt like she could trust him, even though she didn't always know what she thought of him.

She shook her head. She didn't get it. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there, a shoe box in hand.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. They gathered up the clothing and Kagome bought them. As the cahier bagged their purchases, Kagome privately counted her money. She hadn't brought all of it of course but she wanted to make sure she had enough on her for the remaining purchases she intended to buy. Kagome then took the bags from the woman, and nearly dropped them. They were heavier than expected. Not too heavy to hold but she hadn't been prepared. To her surprise, Sesshomaru took half the bags from her in an effortless manner, slinging them over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

He nodded. They left the store and walked until they reached one where Kagome stopped.

"Wait here," she said.

Sesshomaru looked slightly displeased to be waiting on the sidewalk with shopping bags and two hyper kids but he said nothing. Kagome soon re-emerged with a bag in hand but ignored the questions directed at her. The kids by now were complaining of hunger so Kagome led them to a hot dog vendor.

"Do you want one?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

He looked suspiciously at the food. "I don't each such things."

Kagome was annoyed. "Fine. Go hungry then," she said shortly.

Now Sesshomaru was annoyed. Who did this woman think she was? He was in her debt, yes, but that didn't give her the right to show such disrespect.

"Watch your tone," he said coldly.

She ignored him.

"Woman," he growled.

Kagome ignored him for a moment before turning. "Where I come from, one uses someone's name when addressing them," she said coldly, then turned back to the vendor.

She led the children to a bench to eat. Sesshomaru stood where he was for a moment before joining them with a low growl of frustration. The kids immediately began to eat with more enthusiasm than politeness.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

The little girl looked at him. "Yes, father?"

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's eyes widen at this title that Rin used so innocently and in so off-hand a manner. Kagome herself had only heard her call him by his name. Kagome supposed his absence had made Rin all the more attached to him. He simply stared at his ward for several moments, seeming at a loss. Kagome wondered if he was shocked, irritated, or confused. Or if he was even okay with this title. Would he correct Rin? He seemed to recover himself and handed her a napkin.

"Thank you," she said happily.

The little girl wiped her face. Kagome stole a sidelong glance at Sesshomaru. What was with this guy? She couldn't figure him out.

The kids were still full of energy and Kagome would have felt guilty confining them back into the apartment.

"Do you mind if we take them to the park before we go back to the apartment?"

"No."

Sighing she picked up some of the bags and led the way to a small park that was nearby. Rin and Shippo immediately ran off to the swing set. Kagome sank down on a bench with a small sigh. After a moment, Sesshomaru followed. The kids ran around for several hours, trying out every piece of equipment while Kagome and Sesshomaru sat silently next to each other. Kagome was feeling very tired, otherwise she might have joined Shippo and Rin.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's gaze on her and she turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked away.

"Sesshomaru?"

Without looking at her he said tonelessly, "do you always speak so?"

"How is that?"

"So bluntly."

"Oh…you're talking about earlier. Yes, I do. And I'm sorry if I offended you but I can't say I'm sorry for my meaning.

"I see."

There was a long silence.

"Are you offended?" Kagome asked.

She wanted to know. For some reason, she didn't want him to be. He still didn't look at her.

"No. I am not."

"Okay."

"And I apologize."

Kagome's gaze flew to him. "What? Why?"

"I should have been more decorous. There was no need for me to neglect calling you by your name…or to act as I did at the hot dog vendor."

Kagome thought that if anyone overheard this conversation, that they would think they were crazy. But she felt…a little overwhelmed by what Sesshomaru was saying, was apologizing for.

"Its okay," Kagome said softly.

"No. you have helped me and Rin though I have contributed nothing. I am grateful to you and I will endeavor to display that gratitude more."

"Sesshomaru, I understand. And its fine. I forgive you."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two once again fell silent. Kagome closed her eyes, pondering the short conversation that had just taken place.

X

Kagome opened her eyes and checked her watch. 4:12. Time to go. She slid a glance at Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to have moved. He was watching the kids.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to look at her.

"We should probably get going," Kagome said.

He nodded and stood. Kagome rounded up the kids and they all headed back to the apartment. The smells of dinner came enticingly from the kitchen. Kagome got settled and then went into the kitchen to help Sango finish cooking; and then everyone sat down to eat.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, Sesshomaru shooed Rin out to take a bath before heading into the living room. Kagome, after a moment of indecision, followed him. Kagome silently helped him make up the two beds.

"How did Rin come into your care?" Kagome asked.

"Her village was slaughtered. She had helped me some time before when I was injured. When she came to me, I took her into my care."

Though he minced his words and gave such a stoic account of Rin, Kagome knew how much Rin meant to him. And she knew how kind he must be to have done what he did. Kagome smiled at him and Sesshomaru's face took on a faint look that Kagome couldn't identify. Kagome couldn't explain exactly what was different. If she had been asked to explain, she probably couldn't have pinpointed it, what made his face not quite as impassive. Kagome did a slight double-take. Was that _pink _on his face? Nah, couldn't be. Possibly it was the light.

"What?" he asked, sounding ever so slightly puzzled.

"Rin is wonderful. You're a good father."

Sesshomaru looked at her rather blankly for a time before saying, "Thank you."

If Kagome didn't know better, he looked as though he had pink on his face again.

Before Kagome could decide if she was hallucinating or not, Rin came bounding into the room, her hair wet and in disarray and clad in a new orange and white checked nightgown.

"I took my bath!" she announced happily.

"I see, Rin," Sesshomaru said not ungently.

Kagome slid a glance at him and had to smile to herself. Rin held out her hairbrush to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it and sat down on the couch and Rin crawled into his lap. He looked up and caught Kagome's eye.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

Thinking that Sesshomaru might be embarrassed to be seen showing this kind of attention, Kagome left the living room. She caught Shippo and sent him into the bathroom for a bath of his own before going into her room. Sango was already in bed, though not yet asleep.

"Hey, Sango."

"Hi, Kagome. Thanks for the clothes," Sango said, indicating to the pajamas she wore.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to."

Kagome began to peel off her clothing and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before brushing out her hair. She caught Sango looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Sango said. "Well…"

"You can ask, Sango. Whatever it is."

"I was just wondering. How does it feel…I mean, how is it…being a demon?"

"Not all that different from being human."

Sango nodded.

"Are you okay with the fact that I'm a demon?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the anxiety she felt in asking.

"Yes. You're very kind and a good friend. But sometimes…sometimes I find it hard to accept that demons are not as I always thought."

"I understand, Sango. But don't ever think you need to pretend around me. I'm not offended."

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back."

Kagome left to check on Shippo who emerged from the bathroom as she approached. Kagome sent him into her room and then went into the doorway of the living room. Rin was in bed, her hair neatly brushed. Sesshomaru sat on the floor, near Rin and looked up at Kagome.

"Goodnight," Kagome said.

After a brief pause, he said, "Goodnight."

Kagome returned to her room, where she tucked Shippo in, wished Sango goodnight, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

X

X

X

X

X

**Okay, that's it for chapter six! Don't forget to review! Oh, and if you're good ;) I may play Santa Claus to you all! Tee-hee, I'm not bribing you guys, really…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dears! Thank you for the reviews. Well, Merry Christmas! And this is my gift for all of you, an extra chapter of "Hunted" Enjoy! **

**X**

**X**

**Warning: As usual, Inuyasha has a potty mouth.**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I own absoulety nothing to do with Inuyasha…or Sesshomaru…sniffles**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Seven**

**X**

**X**

"What shall we do for lunch?" Sango asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure what there is," Kagome answered.

Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen, Sango behind her.

"Hm, Kagome mused, looking into the refrigerator.

Kagome had never really had opportunity to cook, since her mother had always taken care of it. Now there were six people to keep fed, two of them children. Kagome had Sango to help her but Kagome marveled at how much time and energy went into maintaining a home and keeping its occupants comfortable.

"Oyako Donburi?" Kagome suggested, after taking stock of what was in the fridge.

"That sounds good," Sango said. "Shall we also have some Kyuri no Sumomi?"

"Yes," Kagome agreed. "Will you make the rice?"

"Sure."

The two girls chatted as they prepared lunch, only occasionally getting in each others' way as they moved about in the small kitchen.

In due time, Kagome heard the front door open and close and the sound of childish chatter filled the room. Kagome smiled as she glanced at the clock. 12:30 exactly; right on schedule of course.

Rin had asked to go to the library and Sesshomaru had agreed to take her, even taking Shippo along as well. He maintained that stiff "I-don't-care-about-anything-or-care-particularly-for-anyone" façade but Kagome was beginning to see through this front. After all, he gave in to the requests of two children.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, poking his head into the kitchen. "Are we gonna eat?"

"Yes, Shippo. Why don't you and Rin set the table?"

"Okay! Rin!" he called.

"Yes, Shippo!"

"Come help me, please!"

As Rin ran in and as she and Shippo began to set the table, Kagome had to smile. So cute. Kagome and Sango set lunch on the table and everyone sat down.

Shippo looked around before asking, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango rolled her eyes before yelling, "Inuyasha! Get out here so we can eat!"

"Feh!" came his voice. "I'm coming!"

Inuyasha came walking towards them before tripping spectacularly over a toy one of the kids had left lying on the dinning room floor.

"Shit!" he yelled, picking himself up. "Can't those damn kids keep their fucking toys picked the fuck up?! I'm fucking tired-"

Sesshomaru stood, a low growl escaping him, as he prepared to shut Inuyasha's potty mouth. However, Kagome was too quick for him. She was already on her feet, eyes narrowed with anger.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha met floor, his cursing muffled. Kagome's eyes narrowed further at this lack of repentance on his choice of language.

"Watch your language around the kids! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Sesshomaru smirked and glanced with appreciation at her. Kagome felt a faint flush creep up her neck but surpassed it as she smiled conspiratorially with him.

X

Later, as Sesshomaru and Kagome were alone in the living room, Sesshomaru asked Kagome about Inuyasha.

"What causes him to 'sit'?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him with curiosity. However, he only looked slightly curious as well as something else she couldn't identify, not in any way malicious or disapproving.

"Apparently my father saved his life and he then commissioned Inuyasha to help me. The necklace ensures that he cannot hurt me."

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you guys hate each other?"

Sesshomaru's face went completely blank.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly. "It's none of my business. Never mind."

They were silent, looking at one another before Kagome gave a small sigh. Why did this feel so awkward? Perhaps she had no right asking more about him but …but she did want to know more. But he obviously didn't wish to share that with her.

"Goodnight," Kagome said, turning and slowly walking away.

Then, to her surprise, she heard his voice faintly come to her ears, "goodnight.

x

x

x

x

"Hello, Kaede. Miroku. Come on in."

As everyone settled themselves in the living room, Kagome herded the kids into her room to play. She returned to the living room and hesitated. Kaede sat center in the arm chair. Inuyasha sat, with arms crossed, on the window sill. Miroku and Sango sat on one of the (small) couches. Kagome was amused to see Miroku looking nervous and fidgety. Sango was pink. Sesshomaru sat on the other couch. After another moments hesitation, Kagome went and sat next to Sesshomaru, who scooted over slightly to give her room.

Kaede spoke for while but when she stopped, Kagome, who had been growing increasingly impatient, spoke up.

"But what's going to happen now? I'm tired of waiting. I want to _do _something." Kagome put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so impatient…but I hate feeling so helpless."

"That's all right, child," Kaede said gently. "But we cannot act unless we _know_ where Kikyo and Naraku are. Rallying our forces against their followers is dangerous because it discloses our power and numbers. It would give them an advantage that wecannot afford. We must wait."

Kagome nodded wearily. She was luckier than most in this time but…to be a fugitive. To hide for being what she was…

Sango cleared her throat, "I know it's been awhile since I was in Kikyo and Naraku's employ…and I was never privy to any private information, but I do know that they were located in the north territory."

"Thank you, child. Any information is helpful and we will then concentrate our efforts there. There is one other thing of importance to discuss. There have long been rumors of a sacred jewel of enormous power. I have now very strong reason to believe that it indeed exists and, is in fact, in the possession of Kikyo, whom I believe is using it for her dark magic and to aid in maintaining her immortality. The jewel's power is extreme and when it is used for evil, it becomes tainted itself and harnesses and draws evil to it."

"What is the jewel exactly?" Sango asked. "I have heard the legend of this jewel but…"

"The jewel," Kaede explained. "Is said to be the soul of a powerful priestess who lived many centuries ago. She battled a great evil but was so gravely injured that she could not complete this battle. She then encompassed herself and this evil within the jewel. This battle is said to still be waging within the jewel. When the jewel is used for good, the priestess gains strength and comes closer to winning. When the jewel is used for evil…the priestess begins to lose ground."

"But once it's been tainted," Kagome asked with a slight frown of concentration. "Is it permanent?"

Kaede shook her head. "No. But to purify the jewel is not an easy process. Someone, a miko, very powerful and pure would be needed and even then it is a difficult thing."

"Couldn't the jewel simply be destroyed?" Sango asked.

Kaede shook her head. "No. In its tainted state, and while it is being used for evil, the jewel only grows more powerful and resistant to those who attempt to purify or destroy it. It is said that the only way to destroy the jewel is to help the priestess win her fight; meaning the jewel must be used for great good if it is to be destroyed."

There was a silence, then Kagome began to feel a faint suspicion and then felt as though a light bulb was going on above her head. She didn't want to draw attention to it but she shot Kaede a look, which the older woman ignored.

Kagome mused to herself. A very powerful miko. A _very _powerful miko…

X

X

X

X

Kagome put the pan on the stove to heat while she pulled several vegetables from the fridge and began to clean and slice them. She felt rather than heard someone appear at the doorway and looked up. Sesshomaru stood there, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, his arms folded.

"Hi," Kagome said.

He nodded in greeting.

After a silence, Kagome asked, "Can I get you something?"

He shook his head.

"Okay." Kagome piled vegetables in the pan before glancing at him. She looked away as she asked, "Do you mind keeping me company?"

He shook his head and seemed to hesitate before glancing at her, slight question in his eyes. Kagome interpreted this question, then shook her head slightly. "No, its okay. Have a seat."

Kagome was appreciative that he would offer to help. It was sweet of him. However, to her surprise, he didn't sit down but took down plates, silverware, and cups and set the table. He sat down when he had finished and then raised an eyebrow, seeing Kagome looking at him. Kagome smiled and the eyebrow lowered.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

He looked at her for a moment with an odd look on his face, then the look left. "You're welcome."

X

X

X

X

Kagome looked up from her book for the umpteenth time as one of the kids, Shippo this time, ran by. Kagome sighed quietly. The kids were obviously hyper.

Sesshomaru peered at Kagome from the corner of his eye while pretending to still be reading his own book. Though he was loath to admit, to himself and certainly to _anyone_ else, he hadn't gotten anywhere with his book in the past half hour; he didn't get more than a sentence in and it went right through him. He felt disconcerted by his amount of distraction, usually he was able to focus on any task without any difficulty, despite what was going on around him. He had a feeling that it was Kagome's presence causing this but he couldn't say why. He'd find his gaze and mind wandering and he'd then snap himself back with a certain degree of annoyance. What _was_ wrong with him? And why would Kagome prove a distraction to him? More likely he was attempting to explain his state of mind by grasping upon the most feasible explanation, no matter if it was true.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to look at her.

"I think the kids need to get out for awhile." Kagome hesitated. "Do you want to come?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a time and Kagome eventually stood, thinking that was a no.

"Yes."

Kagome turned to smile at him. "Okay."

Sesshomaru felt his stomach do something funny at the look in Kagome's eyes-. She was so…beautiful.

Sesshomaru frowned. Where had _that_ thought come from? He'd never thought that way about any female. Sesshomaru pushed the unwanted thought away and searched for his shoes instead.

Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagome set out for the park, the kids dragging the adults behind them. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru didn't seem to at all object to Rin grabbing his hand and pulling him.

As soon as they reached the park the kids ran off to play while the adults settled themselves on a bench. They sat in silence for a time, just watching Rin and Shippo.

"Are you and Rin doing okay sleeping in the living room?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Another silence.

"Is there anything you'd like to keep you occupied?"

"No."

More silence. Kagome felt a little hurt, but she couldn't say why. She picked at the fabric of her pants then shot a glance at Sesshomaru.

"Do you dislike me?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted toward her. "What?"

"Do you dislike me?" She glanced at him then looked away again.

_'She thinks I dislike her?' _Sesshomaru wondered. _'Why would she think that?'_

"Its just that you seem annoyed when I talk to you and don't answer me," Kagome continued quietly.

Sesshomaru felt bad…Why _did _he feel so bad? Rin was the only one whom he bothered to concern himself over, regarding feelings. He heard Kagome sigh. Sesshomaru shot a glance at her. Kagome didn't seem the type to manipulate a situation…so she must truly feel hurt. For some reason…for some reason, hurting Kagome…bothered him. Why, he couldn't say. But it did nevertheless.

"It was not my intention to make you feel that way," Sesshomaru said rather stiffly. "I'm simply not a demonstrative person but I don't dislike you."

He chanced a glance at her and saw she was smiling.

"Besides," Sesshomaru continued without a shred of emotion. "I am in your debt."

A second glance at Kagome revealed that she was frowning. "I don't want repayment! I did what I did because it was the right thing and I wanted to! I don't expect or want _anything _from you! I did not and do not have an ulterior motive. If this so called debt is the only reason you're civil to me, then you can just stop!"

Sesshomaru felt something close around his heart at the sight of the tears running down her face. He'd made her cry…He rewound their conversation…and cringed. Damn he was an ass wasn't he?

"My apologies. I didn't mean to imply anything. I only meant that I am grateful for your actions and want to make it up to you, that's all."

He was apologizing to her and Kagome felt uncomfortable. She had the feeling he was not one to drop apologies easily.

"That's okay."

Sesshomaru glanced at her face and the drying tears. She had just accepted his apology. No bitterness or attempts to get him to change…

X

X

X

X

X

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from the window to look at Kagome.

"What."

"Are you unhappy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you unhappy?"

"Feh."

Kagome stepped closer to a confused and falsely indifferent Inuyasha. And she lifted the necklace from around his neck. Inuyasha looked shocked and very confused.

"Why?"

Kagome looked away. "I want you to have the chance to be free."

Inuyasha closed her in a hug. Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Kikyo."

Kagome pushed herself out of Inuyasha's embrace, anger suddenly rising up within her. "I'm not Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's face looked embarrassed, then angry. "Damn right ur not! I'll always love her. She's twice the person you'll ever be!"

Kagome fought sudden tears. How could Inuyasha be so hurtful? She heard someone enter the living room and looked up. Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked as well and sneered before leaving the room. Kagome looked at her feet before chancing a glance at Sesshomaru. He looked almost…concerned?

"Why did you remove that?"

Kagome sighed. "Maybe it was a mistake but I wanted him to have the chance to be free. A partial freedom is not freedom at all."

Kagome chanced another glance at Sesshomaru. He came forward until they were only a few feet away. Kagome looked at him, confused.

"That was honorable of you. Even though I am not certain he deserved it."

"I'm not sure either. But still..." Kagome wiped at the tears that refused to cease flowing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sesshomaru said. "He shouldn't have said that."

"Thank you."

Later that night, Kagome lay awake hearing only Sango's soft breathing and Shippo's little snores. She sometimes found Sesshomaru's close-mouthed ways aggravating but…but she had felt so appreciative of his simple comfort. And though his words had been spoken without inflection or gesture, she knew how he had demonstrated concern and care. For her…Kagome smiled and rolled over. Soon she was asleep.

X

X

X

X

**Whelps, that's it for chapter seven. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

**X**

**X**

**Author Notes: **

**X**

**Oyako Donburi:** This is translated as Chicken-'n-Egg on Rice. An interesting thing, the literal translation actually means "parent and child", which refers to the way the chicken is cooked with and "embraced" by the egg. Donburi refers to rice w/ a variation of ingredients served over it. Usually its served in deep bowls and they are very popular for lunch, snacks, or something to go. A kind of Japanese fast-food if you will.

**Kyuri no Sumomi:** This is vinegered cucumber. Its in the category of Sunomono which is literally "vinegard things". This is a kind of "salad" and is served in small proportions and is made to complement the main dish in taste, color, and texture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and here's the next chapter of "Hunted"!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Eight**

**X**

"Can you solve this equation?" Kagome asked.

Rin and Shippo bent over their papers; and they were so cute in their evident concentration. Rin's nose was wrinkled in study and Shippo was silently mouthing the numbers, his head cocked to one side. Kagome had been schooling them for a couple of hours each day. Kagome saw no reason to halt their education just because they were in hiding. They were currently working on addition and subtraction. Overall, Kagome had been working with them on math, history, reading, and writing.

After she had finished with the kids, Kagome went back to her own studies. Kagome had been on the books for about 45 minutes when she noticed someone and looked up. Sesshomaru.

"Hi."

He nodded in greeting. After a brief silence, he spoke. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked at him. So often when he spoke there was no tone and she wondered if the question was curiosity or less than approving. It was often the case that she couldn't tell what lay beneath his questions and comments. However, she saw no kind of disapproval or malice and decided that he was only asking.

"I'm studying."

She felt the unspoken question on his end and answered before he could ask, or not. "I was at the end of my senior year of high school. I'm almost done with my GED." She looked down at her books, wondering how much she wanted to say. But for some reason she thought it would be okay to tell him. "I didn't know I was a demon until my 18th birthday. My mother had used her power to place a charm on me, to mask my demonic aura. When the charm wore off, I couldn't go back to school."

There was a brief silence before Sesshomaru said, "It must be difficult."

Kagome was surprised by this observation. It _had_ been difficult. After Kagome had gotten over the initial shock and other emotion that came with discovering one was a demon, she had been saddened about dropping out of school. And Kagome was both surprised and pleased that Sesshomaru would have known that. He was actually the only one who had…

"Not too bad. I'm luckier than most. And even with all this, I've gained new friends." She looked thoughtfully at the book in her lap. "Besides, I can always look at the bright side. I was never sure of what I wanted to do after high school, this delay will give me time to decide, if nothing else."

She smiled up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch ever so slightly. With a smile, she radiated so much good and beauty. So much kindness. Beautiful.

Kagome thought Sesshomaru's eyes softened and could not explain the happiness she felt at that. She had no way of knowing why he would get a so much kinder look on his face but she was oddly happy that he was capable of it and that she could possibly be the cause.

There was another silence but this time, not so awkward. Kagome looked away and down at her shoes. "May I ask a favor?"

"Yes."

"Will you teach me to defend myself?"

Sesshomaru seemed to consider both Kagome and her words. "Why?"

Kagome thought back to the night with Kikyo. To the night she rescued Sesshomaru. And the only reason she didn't die was because she was fighting humans. Kagome knew she had no grasp upon her demon abilities. And, if the time ever came to fight Kikyo and Naraku, she would not be a burden to her comrades. Some one in need of rescuing. She _would _be able to help.

"I want to learn to use my new abilities. I don't want to be helpless or an endangerment to others. I won't be the damsel in distress," Kagome said, looking at her hands.

She felt somewhat…ashamed that she was so inadequately equipped to defend herself…or others. She chanced a look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru almost seemed to smile. "Very well."

X

X

X

X

X

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

He nodded in assent and then sat down to tie his shoes. Kagome noticed, for the first time, a long thin box leaning up against the wall.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, feeling curious.

"Training tools."

"Oh, okay."

Kagome would have liked further information but Sesshomaru offered none. Kagome didn't press, realizing that she would find out soon enough. Sesshomaru nodded once, stood, and the two left the apartment.

It was very late, dark, and deserted. As they failed to encounter anyone or anything, save an occasional car, Kagome realized the wisdom in doing this so late: they would not be disturbed. They walked for some time and Sesshomaru eventually lead them to a park, a park far larger then the one they had previously gone to with Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru kept walking until they were far into the park and surrounded by clusters of trees.

Once they had stopped, Kagome looked questioningly at Sesshomaru.

"Fight me," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"Fight me," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Why?!"

"I need to get an idea of your capabilities."

"I can't! You'll kill me!"

The faintest hint of a smile seemed to hover over Sesshomaru's lips. "You need not worry about that," he said. "The worse that may happen to you is a few bumps and bruises."

Kagome debated with herself for a moment before sighing. She had wanted to learn after all…but she had a feeling that this was going to be a humbling experience.

Kagome looked Sesshomaru over for a moment. She had never even _seen_ him fight, so she had no idea what to expect or what his strengths and weaknesses were. Kagome sighed again. Well, here went nothing.

Kagome ran at Sesshomaru, and attempted to take a swing at him. He easily avoided her blow. Kagome tried again and again but never even managed to get close to landing a blow. Kagome backed up for a moment, looking Sesshomaru over him. Sesshomaru simply stood there as Kagome attempted to think of a way to actually get _close _to him. She couldn't fight if she couldn't get close. Suddenly, Kagome ran at him but he easily out stepped her and Kagome could not get close, he was too fast and far more nimble. Kagome put on an extra burst of speed and felt a momentary triumph as she neared him. She had him!

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru's foot kick out. Shit…suddenly her feet were not connected with the ground and she went flying as she tripped over Sesshomaru's well-placed foot. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of a face plant with the grass. It didn't come and Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshomaru actually looked amused and there was a small smile on his lips.

"Expect the unexpected," he said. "Your opponent may not stick to traditional fighting methods and more importantly, you must know your own limits."

Kagome nodded mutely, feeling a flush of embarrassment creep up her face. She had done very poorly.

Kagome's embarrassment began to fade as she realized that this was precisely why she had asked Sesshomaru to help. With the dispersal of her embarrassment, she suddenly became aware of their position. Her stomach did a funny little leap that she couldn't explain. Sesshomaru had caught her fall by placing his arm around her waist. Kagome had, instinctively, wrapped her arms around his neck. The disparity in their heights would not have allowed this position without risk of her strangling Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru squeezing Kagome's torso too tight, so Sesshomaru had used his other arm to hold Kagome beneath the knees.

Kagome slowly raised her gaze to Sesshomaru's, feeling a blush start once again. The amusement slipped off Sesshomaru's face, leaving it blank. But there was a look in his brown eyes (Author note: remember, they're masked, so they look human) that Kagome couldn't read. An eternity seemed to pass by before Kagome found her voice.

"I'll try to do better," she said weakly.

Sesshomaru nodded and lowered Kagome back to the ground. Kagome could only stare at the ground for a moment as she attempted to regain her composure. What was that just now?

Finally Kagome raised her eyes and gave Sesshomaru a small smile.

"What's next?" she asked.

X

X

Kagome felt very sore as she and Sesshomaru made their way home but she was happy because she had actually learned a lot. Sesshomaru was a patient and diligent teacher. Not effusive with praise but not nit-picky either. Kagome felt a faint flush, thinking back to the minor incident after her near prat-fall. She still could not explain what had taken place. What she thought…What that feeling had been. She sighed to herself.

Sesshomaru felt confused. He didn't know why he felt so safe in talking to this girl. Not girl, he corrected himself, woman. She was so kind, warm, and honorable. She had dignity, honesty, and integrity, something he had not encountered much in the past. He did not find these things confusing. What he found confusing was the way being around Kagome could make him…unpredictable. Her presence stirred something within him, something he couldn't identify.

They entered the apartment quietly but the door had just shut behind them when Inuyasha appeared. There was a tense silence before Sesshomaru moved away without a word. Kagome was about to follow his example when Inuyasha stopped her, his hand on her arm. Kagome looked at him with confusion and withdrew her arm.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"What're your feelings for Sesshomaru?"

Kagome felt her mind go blank at the unexpectedness of this question. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, him."

"I like him. I consider him my friend."

"And that's it?"

Kagome was feeling impatient and not overly willing to cater to his beating around the bush, considering his behavior to her of late.

"What are you getting at?"

"What about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sesshomaru's a jerk. He's not good enough for you. What about me?"

Kagome looked at him, wondering if he was implying what she thought.

"Sesshomaru isn't a jerk-"

Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively.

"-but I don't think so."

Inuyasha stared. "Why?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't feel that way about you."

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha suddenly enveloped her in a hug.

Sesshomaru came to a halt as he came across Kagome and Inuyasha hugging. Kagome's back was to him but Inuyasha noticed his brother and smirked. Sesshomaru turned without a sound and left.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha from her. "Don't do that."

Kagome suddenly felt confused and angry and, without another word, stalked to her room.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome lay on top of her rumpled sheets and stared into space.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head to clear it and turned to face Sango. A sigh left her lips before she could stop it. "Nothing."

Sango settled herself on the floor near Kagome. "Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so confused."

To Kagome's dismay tears began to slowly fall. She glanced with embarrassment at Sango. But Sango only looked concerned and scooted closer to Kagome and began to stroke her hair. Kagome drew in a shuddering breath and laid her head on Sango's shoulder, accepting her friend's comfort.

"What happened?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome told her about the night before and Inuyasha's actions. Sango was looking surprised.

"Inuyasha did? Not anything against you, but he's always seemed so self involved."

"I didn't really get it either. But I think its more like some kind of competition because he kept mentioning Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. And I guess I was angry at Inuyasha for insulting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is a good man!"

Sango looked at Kagome for so long that Kagome began to feel edgy.

"What?"

"Do you like Sesshomaru?"

To Kagome's vexation, she felt herself blush.

"I'm-I'm not sure. He's so honorable and has a kind side. But I-I hardly know where I stand with him."

"Are you not telling me something, Kagome?"

Kagome explained about her stumbling incident and added, "I'm-I'm not sure what happened…what I was feeling…I still don't…"

"How does he feel?"

"I never asked."

X

X

X

X

X

X

Kaede settled herself on the armchair and began to speak as soon as the other adults had settled in.

"I believe we are getting close to pinpointing the location of Kikyo and Naraku's base of operation-"

There was a faint stirring in the room

"-we have been carefully tracing energy and killings and believe they are operating in a small village that lies within the blue mountains in the north. Further, I now am almost certain that the sacred jewel _is_ in Kikyo's possession. And therefore is certainly tainted. The time to act is drawing near."

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Sesshomaru?"

He stopped walking but didn't turn to face her.

"Sesshomaru?"

After a moment he turned and simply stared down at her. Kagome was slightly alarmed. Sesshomaru was never bouncy and expressive but he looked so cold and threatening. And Kagome was suddenly aware of how imposing a figure he made. He was easily a head taller than her and had a powerful frame with broad shoulders and lean muscles. And when this imposing figure looked pissed, which Sesshomaru did, it was a little alarming. Kagome suddenly felt a touch of fear, for the first time, towards him.

Kagome realized she'd been staring for a while when Sesshomaru said, rather than asked, coldly, "What."

"Can we do some more sparring?"

He simply looked at her, his face like granite.

"Can we, please?"

If he had been an eye-rolling guy, he would have. "Very well."

They eventually made their way to the park, Kagome practically jogging to keep up with Sesshomaru's stride.

X

Kagome was sweating, overheated, and frustrated. They had been at this for half an hour. Gone was the patient helpful teacher. In its place was a cold, demanding perfectionist.

"Perfect your stance!" he snapped.

However, instead of doing so, Kagome dropped her arms to her side and glared at the angry frigid face in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?!"

"Correct your stance."

"Forget the damn stance! What's bothering you?!"

He stared down at her for a moment before turning and striding, almost stalking, away. Leaving Kagome staring after him with hurt, confusion, and anger mixing within her.

Later as she lay in bed Kagome couldn't banish the incident from her mind. What had she done? Or did he simply hate her? Kagome couldn't stop the hot tears at the possibility. She shouldn't be so upset but she couldn't rid herself of the hurt.

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Why not, Kagome?"

"I told you already! I don't feel that way about you!"

"But why not, Kikyo?"

Kagome glared. "I'm not Kikyo! Don't try and use me!"

She turned on her heel and stormed away. On her way to her room she came across Sesshomaru but she felt no sadness, only anger. Anger over her confusion, over Inuyasha's actions, anger for the turmoil her mind had been put into by these two brothers. She only glanced at him once with anger in her glittering eyes and compressed lips before continuing on her way, closing the door with a snap.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sesshomaru helped Rin climb into her makeshift bed on the couch and then helped her pull up the covers. Rin reached out her arms and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, after some hesitation, hugged her back. Rin then snuggled under the covers and was soon asleep.

Sesshomaru settled himself nearby on the floor. He laid back with his head propped up on his arms. Kagome wouldn't leave his mind. Why? Her hugging Inuyasha. Her seeming so hurt at the park. The anger tonight. They seemed so against her nature. And Sesshomaru found himself longing to see her happy. And feeling oddly guilty. Why? He ran aggravated hands through his hair. Why? And why did he care?

X

X

X

X

**Okay Dokey, that's the end of chapter 8! Please review! Please? I need happiness and the stimulation I can get only from my lovely reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigh Are you all enjoying this story? Don't get me wrong, for the few who did review, thank you very much. But overall, this story doesn't seem to be generating much interest. Believe me, its a challenge to get this story up with my schedule right now: I'm at school every day for over ten hours and I'm working two jobs. I'm stressed and I have to sacrifice a lot of time to get these chapters up. But I may discontinue this story if no one is enjoying it. If the story is crap, there doesn't seem much sense in continuing it.**

**Okay, rant done. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**x**

**x**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me...but I can dream, right?**

**x**

**x**

**Warning: Swearing is present. Please don't read if this offends you, K?**

x

x

**Chapter Nine**

"Kagome. May I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Kagome curiously followed Kaede out of the living room and into the hall. Kagome waited but Kaede was silent for so long that Kagome grew nervous. What could be wrong? Kaede was always so direct…

"Child," Kaede said in a troubled voice. "I'm very sorry. I'm so sorry. But…but your family has been murdered by Kikyo and Naraku. I-I'm sorry I have to tell you this…but…"

Kagome stared open mouthed at Kaede before crying out in a strangled voice, "You're lying!"

"Kagome…"

"No!" Kagome cried out. "No! I don't believe you!"

And Kagome tore from the room and out of the apartment, running towards the family shrine as fast as her legs could carry her.

_'Mom…Grandpa…Souta. Please be okay. Please let this be a misunderstanding.'_

Kagome could not suppress the sob that escaped her as she continued to run. It had to be a mistake…They couldn't be dead! She ran up the steps leading to her old home and froze in her tracks as she reached the top. No…no no no! Many trees were scorched and where the shrine and house had been, there was only blackened rubble. Kagome dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her face and let out a strangled cry of anguish. Mom…Souta…Grandpa…

"No!" she screamed.

"I thought I would be seeing you here."

Kagome leapt to her feet and turned to the voice. Kikyo.

"Was it you?" Kagome asked in a strangled voice.

"Me?" Kikyo's mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "I had some help of course but it was no more than they deserved, protecting a demon. Don't you agree?"

Rage suddenly filled Kagome at this insult to her family. This bitch had killed her family. She had killed her family and would stand there and insult there memory?! Kagome saw red as this primitive anger filled her. She barely heard herself as she let out a howl. Kagome leapt at Kikyo, but before she could get close, Kikyo sent an arrow laced with black magic at the demon girl. Kagome managed to throw herself to the side and the arrow embedded itself at her feet. They were dead…Her family was gone…The rage and sorrow filled her and she could only drop to her knees, so great was her anguish. They were gone... Another arrow came at her and she scooted away. Arrow after arrow came, with Kagome scrambling on the ground to avoid them. She couldn't think…they were dead…Kagome whimpered. Grandpa…Mom…Souta…

Finally, Kagome stilled. What was the use of fighting? Her family was dead. There was nothing to keep her here. Kagome bent her head, waiting for death. Kikyo seemed to sense this emotional defeat and slowly approached, standing before Kagome.

"Finally admitted your defeat, demon? Too bad you ran before. I had to get rid of your family not only for shielding you but also in order to draw you out of hiding. If you hadn't run like a coward, they might still be alive today."

Kagome looked at her, feeling the tears falling hot down her face. It _was_ her fault…it was her fault that her family was dead. She deserved to die…she couldn't live anymore. How could she face life, knowing she was the cause of her family's death? Kikyo took an arrow and soon black flames ran up its tip. So great was Kagome's misery that she hardly felt the evil radiating from it. Kikyo placed the arrow near Kagome's throat and smiled again.

"Goodbye, demon."

Kagome closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry everyone. I just can't help you anymore.'_

A pain-filled scream suddenly tore through the air and Kagome's eyes flew open. Kikyo was on her feet and facing away from Kagome. Blood soaked the back of the dark miko's white blouse. Kagome's eyes traveled past Kikyo and then she felt her breathe hitch. Sesshomaru…

Kikyo practically snarled with rage. Sesshomaru's gaze darted to Kagome and for a moment their eyes locked. His face was as stoic as ever but there was something in his eyes. Kikyo suddenly notched an arrow and sent it flying at Sesshomaru. Kagome felt as time slowed and she opened her mouth to warn him, she couldn't. He couldn't avoid it in time... At the last moment Sesshomaru seemed to sense Kikyo's movements as he looked away from Kagome and he leapt aside. Kagome heard herself gasp as she saw Sesshomaru wince as the arrow grazed his side. Sesshomaru was strong but she could tell the black magic had taken its toll on him when Sesshomaru doubled with pain. Kikyo notched another arrow and aimed it at him. Aimed it straight at his heart. Sesshomaru…

"Die, demon."

Kagome found herself on her feet. Sesshomaru. She darted between him and Kikyo, her feet spread in determination. She had to protect Sesshomaru! Kikyo let loose her arrow, the black flames engulfing it. Kagome outstretched her hands in an attempt to summon her miko energy to halt the arrow. However, with her clouded mind, she wasn't entirely successful. The arrow slowed and seemed about to stop when it pierced her side. The pain was unbearable as the heat seemed to shoot through every portion of her body. Kagome screamed as she felt herself being filled with an evil that seemed to be ripping through her insides.

"Foolish demon. Now you both die."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at these words and her vision was clouded by a blood red. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru…she could not die now. She had to protect Sesshomaru from this _thing_ that was trying to take him from her. Kagome snarled and then yanked the arrow from her body, letting out a cry as the arrow tip ripped through her flesh. She purified the arrow and sent it back towards Kikyo.

_'Take that, bitch,' _Kagome snarled to herself.

Kikyo screamed as the pure energy hit her and her flesh seemed to be melting away where the arrow had struck her. Kikyo swept one last look over Kagome before she was lifted into the air by her flying creatures. She was gone. Kagome dropped to her knees and pressed a hand to her side, feeling the warm stickiness. The rage drained from her…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru was safe. He was safe and Kikyo was gone. Her work was done…She felt herself falling as the darkness claimed her.

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome felt harsh lights hit her eyelids. She closed them tighter against the glare. Her body was in agony. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed she'd realize the light and pain were a dream. But the light did not fade and the pain didn't leave so she slowly opened her eyes, squinting. Gradually the figures of Sango, Kaede, and Sesshomaru came into focus.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"How are you doing child?" Kaede enquired.

Kagome couldn't face their concern. She didn't deserve it. Kagome turned her face towards the wall and felt the tears begin to fall. Her family was dead and it was her fault. Sesshomaru had almost been killed and it was her fault. And Kikyo…even though she was evil…Kagome shuddered, remembering her earlier rage. She would have killed her. She had _wanted _to kill her. She was a monster. A monster responsible for the hurt of so many. She deserved nothing…After a prolonged silence, she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"May I speak with Kagome privately?"

Kagome heard Sango and Kaede leave and the door close behind them. Sesshomaru did not speak again and eventually Kagome turned to look at him. Why wasn't he talking? She got a glimpse of him. His face was twisted in emotion. He looked angry but there was something else…Kagome could not quite reconcile in her mind the look on his face. He was normally so impassive, what could make him look so? But, then again, did it matter…

"What did you think you were doing?" he ground out.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Nothing."

"You put yourself in danger. What were you thinking? You could have been killed."

"I had to save you."

He looked more closely at her. "Why."

She turned her head away.

"Why?" he asked more gently.

Kagome didn't look at him as she answered and her heart hurt. Hurt not only for those she had already lost but for the man she was going to lose now. Now she could really know how he felt…and-and it would break her heart. She had not wanted to know how he felt because…because he couldn't feel as she did. Because he could not return her feelings. And now…now she would know, from his own lips, that he did not care for her…

"Because I care about you. I know you don't like me so forget it."

Sesshomaru's face lost its anger and was replaced by something she couldn't identify, something almost…gentle.

"I don't dislike you."

Kagome turned to look at him. "But I thought…"

"Why would you think I disliked you?"

Kagome looked down at her hands for a moment before answering. "After that night of training…you acted as though you couldn't stand the sight of me."

"No."

"But…then why did you…that is, why did you act as though my presence was so horrible?"

"It was not your presence. I was…jealous of you and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha and I?" Kagome repeated blankly. What was he talking about?

"I saw the two of you hugging."

_'Oh…But why would Sesshomaru…Jealous?' _Kagome wondered even as she answered Sesshomaru.

"Oh. That. He hugged me," Kagome said flatly.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a time. "Yes?"

"Yes," Kagome repeated.

Kagome was quite confused by now. She had no idea where this conversation was going. Or why.

"You did not…wish him to?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Kagome slowly looked at Sesshomaru. Why would he think that? Or even ask?

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She looked directly into Sesshomaru's golden eyes before she could no longer stand it, and looked away. There was a brief silence. "Why would you be jealous?" Kagome asked softly.

"Because…"

Kagome chanced a look at him and saw that he was looking at the wall. Kagome felt as though her heart was twisting painfully. She cared about _him_; she had become certain of that when she thought Kikyo was going to kill him but he…he didn't care about her. Kagome felt tears beginning to form, but she refused to let them fall. He couldn't even look at her…he must be thinking how to word his disinterest in her…

"Is it because you don't like Inuyasha, is that why you were jealous?" Kagome asked, turning her face to the wall. He said he didn't dislike her, but that didn't mean he _liked _her either. Kagome wished he would leave so she could cry. "I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position," Kagome added. "You don't have to say anything, its okay."

"Kagome. Look at me."

Kagome couldn't quite find the courage to turn and look at him. Why didn't he leave? She didn't know how much longer she could hold in the tears. She finally raised her gaze to his and gasped softly as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Inuyasha had nothing to do with my jealousy," he said softly. "At the time…at the time I didn't realize why I would feel jealous. But after last night, when you were in danger…I realized how much I cared about you. I have never felt this way and at first tried to deny it but…but now I can not push my feelings away. Not if it means that I could lose you."

And he kissed her. At first Kagome could only stare, as Sesshomaru kissed her, at Sesshomaru's face, her eyes wide. He was kissing her…then she felt herself smile and her eyes closed, as she kissed him back. His lips, lips that normally looked so cold in their expression were in fact very warm and soft and filled Kagome with a warmth that she had never experienced. He kissed her very gently and Kagome forgot everything, for a moment, as she lost herself in him. He soon pulled away and Kagome saw the warmth on his face and shinning out from his eyes. Kagome came back down to earth and she blushed.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh…well…that was my first kiss." She smiled shyly. "But I'm glad it was with you."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw what looked like a faint pink on his cheeks. Pink?

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked him, feeling a little concerned. Did the fact that this was her first kiss somehow…not sit well with him? Or was he…regretting it?

"Yes. That was my first kiss as well."

Kagome gaped at him for a moment before laughing lightly. She held out her arms and hugged Sesshomaru, whom hugged her back.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" she whispered.

"No."

"Why?"

"I never wanted to. Never found it at all appealing."

Kagome pulled her head back slightly, arms still around Sesshomaru's neck, in order to look at him. "Then why did you kiss me?" she asked curiously.

He gazed down at her and Kagome felt her heart soar as he gave her a small smile. He smiled…at her.

"Because," he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers until their faces were mere inches apart. "I wanted to kiss _you _very much."

And he kissed her again.

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome clutched the flowers, held in her arms, closer to her chest. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her growing distress and he put his arm about her shoulders and pulled her close. Kagome leaned into him, glad for his strength. They approached the graves and Kagome immediately went to work cleaning them. She began to sob as she worked and her hands began to shake. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder but Kagome shook her head.

"I need to do this," she said in a choked voice.

She furiously cleaned the graves before setting down the flowers. She then knelt, pressed her hands together, and bent her head in prayer. She felt Sesshomaru kneel beside her. When they finished, Kagome dropped her hands listlessly in her lap and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded mutely and then was embarrassed when tears began to fall. She wiped at them irritably.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

She felt Sesshomaru place his fingers under her chin and gently turn her down turned face to look at him.

"Don't apologize," he said both firmly and gently. "I want to be able to help you."

"Thank you."

Mom…Souta…Grandpa. Kagome felt the tears as she mourned the loss of her family. And Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her as Kagome leaned against his strong chest, her hands fisted into his shirt. And she let herself cry as Sesshomaru rocked her back and forth and smoothed her hair, offering as much comfort as he could.

x

x

x

**Okay, that's chapter nine. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Here's chapter ten! I haven't had time yet to check if I have reviews. But if you did, I'll thank you now! I hope you enjoy!**

**x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**x**

**Warning: There will be a little swearing and violence in this chapter. You are warned.**

**x**

**x**

**Chapter Ten**

"How are you doing, Kagome?" Sango asked, the concern and hesitation evident in her voice.

Kagome looked up at her and managed a small smile. "I'm okay." Kagome sighed, then returned her attention to Sango. "I…I still can't believe that my family is gone but…but I have memories of them and their love. And I'll make sure I never forget them. That they are not forgotten."

"If there's anything I can do…"

Kagome looked at her. "There is…will you tell me about your family?"

Sango gave a small sad smile before saying, "Yes."

And the two girls sat up well into the night, sharing stories of their late families. Sharing memories, tears, and laughter. Sharing and helping one another to heal from the pain of losing those they loved.

X

X

X

X

X

Kagome sighed quietly before glancing at the clock. She had not slept well and had awoken very early and not been able to fall back asleep. 5:32. Maybe she should just get up. Kagome swung her feet out of bed and pulled a robe on over her pajamas. She quietly left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea? Kagome made the tea before sitting down at the dinning room table, looking out at the still dark sky. She had been feeling better these last couple of weeks but it was moments like these, when she was alone, that she missed her family the most.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing up?"

Sesshomaru sat down before saying, "I came to check on you."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You did not."

Kagome looked him over. His hair was rumpled, his face was slightly pale, and his eyes were lassitudinous. He _looked _like someone who had been roused from a sound sleep. Kagome raised her eyes to his and simply looked at him. Sesshomaru's mouth quirked upward slightly at one corner.

"Well," he amended. "Perhaps you did. But I assure you it was not because you were making noise. I am a light sleeper."

"I'm sorry all the same."

"It is nothing."

Sesshomaru seemed to consider her.

"Why are you awake so early?" he asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Its just," Kagome said hesitantly. "Its just that…sometimes I feel so alone. Its gotten easier to accept that my family is gone but…but sometimes I feel so alone. Like there's no one left to care for me. Or to think of me…" Kagome whispered, staring at her cup of tea.

There was a silence.

"No one can replace your family," Sesshomaru finally said. "But you are not alone."

Kagome raised her gaze. "I know," she whispered, vexed to hear the slight quiver in her voice. "But…its just that…sometimes…sometimes I almost wish I was."

"Why would you wish to be alone, Kagome?"

Kagome ducked her head to hide the tears that came to her eyes. "Because…if I'm alone…I can't lose anyone."

Kagome looked up in shock as Sesshomaru suddenly knelt down beside her, taking one of her hands in his. There was both sympathy and sadness in his eyes.

"I can understand how you feel," he said. "But being alone will not protect you from heartache. If anything, it will only make it worse. I made that mistake, and it made me bitter as I pushed all away from me."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate. "My father betrayed my mother and married another woman. With the birth of their son, Inuyasha, they seemed to forget about me. I was still very young when they both died, along with my mother."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked. "You said you tried to be alone but…you're not now…how did you change your mind?"

"I did not. Instead, I had someone who refused to leave my life."

"Rin…"

"Yes."

"She must have loved you a lot."

"I believe so, to have stayed with me. And…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I will do the same for you. I refuse to leave your life."

Kagome looked at him for a long time before sliding out of her chair and throwing herself into his arms, crying openly now.

"But my family was taken from me," Kagome managed to say through her tears. "How do you know something wont happen?"

"You will never be alone."

X

X

X

X

X

"You are doing quite well," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

The two of them were walking home after another training session at the park. Sesshomaru had been coaching her not only on hand to hand combat but also with how to properly use the sword that they had found for her to use.

"I suppose so," Kagome said doubtfully.

"Why do you doubt what I say?"

"I don't doubt you, Sesshomaru. I doubt myself."

"You should not."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru had been working with her a great deal, but Kagome was feeling disheartened by her progress. She had yet to even come close to being an equal opponent to Sesshomaru. Who was she kidding? She could never be of use in a battle.

"Why do you feel so, Kagome?"

"I'm a completely inadequate fighter," she said, some of her misery creeping into her voice.

"Kagome. You must not compare yourself with me. I was trained by masters when I was only a child. And I have had many years in which to train. You have great potential to be a valuable fighter."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But what good is potential if I cannot fight when I am needed?"

Kagome's startled eyes flew to Sesshomaru when he gently placed his fingers to her cheek, gently coaxing her to raise her gaze to his.

"Kagome. You are missing the point."

"Am I?"

"It is not your skills, your potential, or even you intentions that matter. It is your actions and you mindset. Your reasons for fighting, your priorities, what you protect, and how far you would go to protect that which you value."

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's serious eyes. Not _what_ she was capable of…but what she did?

"You could be the most powerful and skilled demon in this world," Sesshomaru said softly. "But it would not matter if you took no action to protect that which is important."

Kagome looked down at her hands. But did actions and your heart really matter…if you could not succeed?

"But what if one fails? Despite all that they have worked for? If they die, and fail to protect those things which truly matter?" Kagome asked, a plea for understanding in her tone.

"Then they would die, or fail, with their honor intact. Kagome, no amount of thought or training can truly prepare us for what life may bring. All we can do is try. All _you_ can do, is simply try."

Kagome was silent for a long time before slowly raising her eyes and gazing up at Sesshomaru.

"I will try," she said softly.

"I never doubted that you would. And no matter what the future brings, you are not one who would ever lose their honor."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He looked at her. "For what?"

"For believing in me."

X

X

X

X

X

X

"But I don't want you to go, Kagome!" Shippo wailed, burying his face in the fabric of her pants. Kagome knelt until she was eye level with Shippo.

"I know, Shippo. But we have to go. We have to make this world safe. We'll meet again."

"Do you promise?"

Kagome hesitated. "Yes."

Shippo gave her a fierce hug and then released her. Kagome would never have thought that it would be this hard to leave Shippo. But she had come to think of him almost…almost as a son. And she was determined to return to him. Kagome straightened and picked up her bow and quiver of arrows. She glanced around the room. Sesshomaru was speaking softly with a visibly upset Rin. Miroku and Sango were speaking with Kaede while Inuyasha was lounging against a wall. Kagome was slightly confused regarding Inuyasha. She wasn't sure why he was joining their journey to find Kikyo, Naraku, and the sacred jewel. But he was.

Eventually goodbyes were exchanged and last minute advice was given. Kaede was taking care of Shippo and Rin while the others went about on their journey.

Kagome took a good look at everyone as they grouped outside in the fading light. Miroku was dressed in dark jeans and t-shirt. He carried a staff and Kagome saw the holster wrapped around his chest that held his gun. Kagome had also seen the holy sutras he'd placed within his shirt. Sango was dressed once again in her pink and black armor, the sleeve Kagome had torn off had been sewn back on. She carried not only her huge boomerang but several traditional weapons as well as poison and several grenades strapped across her chest. Kagome thought she made a very imposing figure. Inuyasha was dressed in dark jeans along with a black sweatshirt. He'd strapped the old sword to his side. Sesshomaru wore black slacks and a black dress shirt he'd rolled the sleeves up on. He had two swords at his waist. Kagome had also dressed in black, recognizing the importance of being able to blend into the darkness whenever possible. She carried not only her bow and quiver of arrows but a sword at her waist. Kagome preferred to use the arrows, which she had more experience with but, thanks to Sesshomaru's teaching, she felt confident enough to use the sword.

Last minute goodbyes were exchanged before the group of five set out. Their trip to the north country did not take long. Kagome carried Sango on her back. Inuyasha had reluctantly, after a whack on the head from Miroku's staff, agreed to carry the monk. So the three demons set off at a run, heading for the area believed to be the location of Kikyo and Naraku.

X

X

X

X

X

"Stop you guys," Kagome said as they were halfway up the mountains. The two other demons did so.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

She didn't answer him but craned her neck to look at Sango. "Can you get down for a second?"

"Sure."

Sango slid down and Kagome walked forward. Her companions made to follow her but Kagome held a restraining hand up.

"Stay back. Especially you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

There were questioning looks but everyone did as they were told. They had all been preparing for this day for more than a month. Not only had they all been privy to any information that Kaede could provide but they had all been training together. They all had come to know their companions strengths and weaknesses. And in this time, they had all come to know that Kagome was a very powerful miko with good instincts. And they trusted this instinct now and no one said a word but silently watched her. Kagome walked forward slowly and eventually came to a stop and held her hands up, palms forward. Gradually her hands began to glow pink and soon a large barrier made of swirling black energy appeared. Not only could they all see the barrier but even Sango, who was neither demon nor possessing spiritual powers, could _feel_ it as well. They could feel the power and evil that it was made of.

_'That's why she wanted us to stop,' _Sesshomaru realized.

More pink energy began to flow from Kagome's hands and into the barrier until, gradually, an opening materialized.

"Hurry," Kagome whispered, hands still outstretched.

Everyone speedily complied and Kagome darted in after them, the barrier snapping shut behind them. Kagome froze in her tracks, her eyes closed in concentration. Soon she re-opened them and looked at her companions.

"They know we're here."

No one said a word but everyone's face grew tense and grave as they began to move forward. This was an unfortunate development, but it could not be helped. Kagome knew that they could only be alert, as they prepared to meet the danger that was now coming to meet them.

Kagome suddenly felt herself lifted in Sesshomaru's arm and hurling to one side. Kagome whirled her head around and saw a large boar youkai with an unsheathed sword, the tip of which was where Kagome had been standing. He was not the only one however. A quick count revealed 15 all together. Where had they come from? None of them, including the three demons, had sensed their approach. Sesshomaru released her and launched himself toward the group of enemy demons.

As Kagome joined, she saw Inuyasha slashing at some of the demons, Miroku in a hand to hand, and Sango with her boomerang upraised. Even as Kagome took in her companions, three of the boar demons separated themselves and came running at her, their swords drawn. Kagome halted and let them come to her, this extra time would give her precious moments to try and assess their capabilities. She unsheathed her sword and dodged a thrust from the first boar. She side-stepped around him and, with gritted teeth, thrust the blade through his back. There was no time for remorse as she quickly extracted the sword and met another attack just in time.

Kagome's blade was locked with her opponent's when Kagome felt a piercing pain in her side. The third boar had attacked her when her back was turned. Struggling to focus, Kagome forced the sword of the boar she was facing to the ground and kicked at him. As his attention was turned she turned slightly and grasped the boar behind her by the neck. She sank her claws into that tender flesh (or as tender as flesh on a boar can be) of the neck and released her poison. She heard the body drop and quickly, with a scream of pain, yanked the unmanned sword from herself and quickly faced off once again with the boar who had by now risen to his feet. They sparred for a bit with neither gaining ground until the boar managed to slice her arm. It wasn't deep enough to do serious damage but the pain was immense. Kagome gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand still, a plan suddenly coming to her mind. When the boar thrashed at her she hit his sword from the bottom and, as he was unbalanced, quickly kicked his feet out from under him. As the boar fell, Kagome wiped regret from her mind and pierced him through the chest.

She quickly straightened, removed her sword, and whirled around in time to see the last boar fall. Thankfully all her friends still stood. Finding that her assistance wasn't needed she quickly stooped by one of the boar and tore off a large piece of his cloak. She ripped the piece in two. The first she wrapped around her arm, wincing slightly. Now for her torso; she lifted the bottom of her shirt and was about to hold it in place with her teeth when Sesshomaru stepped up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. But I need to wrap my side."

He held out his hand and Kagome handed him the fabric. She saw him frown at the wound which, despite what Kagome said, was significant. Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome's wound as gently as possible but how tense she became when he touched her skin did not escape his notice.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Its okay. Thank you."

Kagome and Sesshomaru rejoined Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Miroku had a large tear in his sweatshirt and Sango was limping slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Sango said. "Are you?"

"Yes."

They began moving forward again. They had not been walking more than five minutes when a volley of arrow came falling from the sky. The group dove behind a grouping of rocks. Kagome looked around. Sango was pulling an arrow from her shoulder armor while Inuyasha, cursing loudly, pulled an arrow from his arm.

"Inuyasha. Sango. Are you okay?" Kagome asked urgently

"Yes."

"Feh. Only a scratch."

Well, if he could act all macho, perhaps he was all right after all…

The sound of arrows was constant and Kagome took a deep breath. Now what? They were trapped her, to come out would be suicide. Inuyasha suddenly leapt up onto the grouping of rocks, his sword upraised. The sword suddenly grew at least ten times in size and began to glow with a bright blue light. Inuyasha brought the sword down in an arc and bright light shot forward, disintegrating at least 2/3 of the archers. All human. Kagome, after taking a deep breath, had leapt upon a rock as Inuyasha was attacking and withdrew her bow. She began to shoot into the midst of the remaining archers, ignoring the arrows falling all around her, she had no time to think of them. She had dispatched at least six of the archers when she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. She gave a small cry of pain and hunched her body instinctively. She rolled to the side as another arrow embedded itself near her feet. Where was her bow?! She'd dropped it! How could she be so stupid? Now she was defenseless. Suddenly she was pulled back behind the rock and she was met with Sesshomaru's angry face.

"What were you doing!" he exclaimed. "You could have been killed!"

"I was doing what I had to do!" she shot back and, with a grimace, yanked the arrow from her shoulder. She rose and saw Inuyasha and Sango dispatching the last of the archers. Kagome checked her shoulder. It hurt badly and she wouldn't be able to shoot her bow or use her sword effectively. She hesitated about it, should she wrap it?

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome turned and he stood next to her.

"Let me see," he requested gently.

He gently touched it and then in a quick movement tore off his left sleeve.

"Your shirt!" Kagome protested.

"Is less important than your shoulder," he supplied, carefully tying it in place.

The group emerged from the rocks and Kagome was concerned to notice Inuyasha holding his side. But he waved off her concern and pointed to the piece of Miroku's sweater that the monk had bound to the half-demon's torso.

The group continued moving. They encountered more adversaries on three occasions in which at least one of the group sustained an injury. Miroku had a bad wound to the leg and Sango had many cuts on her face and an injury to one of her arms. Inuyasha sustained an injury to his stomach and Sesshomaru's left arm and shoulder were injured. Despite the serious circumstances, Kagome was able to notice with some amusement that everyone had sacrificed some amount of their clothing for the injuries of the others.

Despite their injuries, everyone was lent courage and strength with the support of the others.

X

Kagome was feeling nervous. They had not encountered anyone or anything in some time. It was too quiet. Suddenly, she paused.

Everyone stopped as well and looked at Kagome. When she didn't move or respond, Sesshomaru touched her lightly on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes and then reopened them. "Danger is coming. Kikyo and Naraku."

x

x

x

x

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, happy happy happy. Whelps, heres the next chapter of "Hunted"...the end is drawing near...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the nose on my face**

**Warning: some swearing and action violence**

x

x

**Chapter Eleven**

**x**

**x**

"Danger's coming. Kikyo and Naraku."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome slowly turned and stared at Inuyasha, the half demon shifted his weight.

"Absolutely. They can be the only source of the evil now coming towards us."

Everyone tensed and prepared themselves. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru unsheathed their swords. Sango checked her weapon and raised it to her shoulder. Miroku withdrew his gun, checked the barrel, and stood, his boyish face grim. Kagome's gaze returned to Sesshomaru. His face was like granite. He seemed to sense her gaze and he turned to look at her. They simply looked at one another for a moment before Kagome slowly stepped up to him and laid her hand upon his.

"Take care," she whispered.

He looked down at her for a long time before saying, "I will protect you, Kagome."

"I know."

A faint sound like a deep hollow wind suddenly reached the ears of Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. And as the sound grew louder and closer, Miroku and Sango heard it as well. What appeared to be a large dark cloud was approaching them though, as the object grew closer, Kagome knew it was no cloud. There were thousands of lesser demons, humans, and an awful evil Kagome knew to be Kikyo and Naraku. Kagome had never encountered Naraku but she knew that powerful evil could only belong to him and Kagome could now distinguish the particular evil aura that belonged to Kikyo.

"Be alert," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded as Sango said, "There are far more than we thought there would be."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Sitting ducks."

"Don't get cocky, Inuyasha," Miroku said sharply. "Do you not think that Naraku and Kikyo would have prepared for this?"

"Whatever."

"Inuyasha."

Everyone turned with some surprise to hear Sesshomaru speaking to Inuyasha. The two brothers had never spoken to any of the group's knowledge.

Inuyasha turned to look at his half-brother. "What."

"There is much at stake as you well know. You have the potential to help us, don't let your overconfidence compromise that."

There was a slightly tense silence as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome waited to see how Inuyasha would take this. Inuyasha surprised them.

"I know, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, no hint of arrogance in his voice.

Sesshomaru nodded once and the group returned their attention to the problem at hand. To the evil now swiftly approaching.

The lesser demons were the first to attack and their numbers were so great that they seemed to fill the sky. Kagome watched, feeling helpless, as her comrades leapt into action. Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru took on most of them, being the better equipped for an assailant of many. Sango threw her weapon again and again, cutting through countless demons. Inuyasha used the same attack that he had previously used, disintegrating many of the demons upon contact. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru raised his sword and sent arcs of bright light into the midst of the demons approaching them. The demons seemed to light up for mere moments before turning to ash. The noise and confusion was immense with Sango's battle-cry, the screeching of demons, the light from Inuyasha's sword that seemed to light up the sky, and the sounds emitting from Sesshomaru's attack that seemed like thunder overhead. The numbers of demons coming towards them dwindled until they were no more. There was a momentary lull and the silence seemed almost as loud as the battle that had just taken place.

Kagome frowned…something wasn't quite right. She turned her attention towards the enemy, closing her eyes in concentration as she attempted to feel out the thousands of auras among their enemies. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gave a small gasp. No, this couldn't be. Drawing in a shaking breath, Kagome concentrated again…and came to the same disturbing conclusion: everyone against them, except Kikyo and Naraku, were under some kind of charm. All the greater demons and humans they now faced…they were all enslaved. They would die by their hands, not knowing what they had been forced to do.

"No," Kagome whispered.

Kagome felt a hand on her arm and she looked up, coming out of her thoughts. Sesshomaru.

"What is it?"

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she blinked them away. Now was not the time.

"Kagome?"

Everyone turned to look at her, obviously surprised by the concerned tone of Sesshomaru's voice.

"All those demons and humans are enchanted. Under a spell. They're not in their own minds."

"Shit," Inuyasha said.

Sango looked disturbed. "Its not right to kill them then. What should we do?"

"What can we do?" Miroku said, looking equally troubled. "They will still fight us."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Can you do anything?"

"I might be able to knock some unconscious. I don't know how many but at least some of them would be spared."

"Do it. And we'll do our best not to kill. Focus your attention on the demons. Humans can be incapacitated without being killed, demons cannot be."

"All right." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You guys should stand well behind me though, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha said, "Okay."

The two brothers stepped back and Kagome returned her attention to the group in front of them. Kagome closed her eyes in concentration and reached deep within herself to build up a non-lethal miko energy. When she had summoned up as much as she thought she was likely to get, she released the energy. She opened her eyes as she let the energy go and saw about half of the demons fall. About one half of the total forces.

Kagome sank to her knees, teeth gritted against the pain from her exertions. Her body had been healing itself but she'd just used up so much energy that she knew that her body had stopped this healing process. As the razor sharp pain ripped through her body, Kagome could not suppress a small gasp. It hurt…

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, dropping next to her friend.

Kagome gritted her teeth. Hurt…all her wounds had returned to her original state, as though she had just sustained them. And there was a new pain, as though her body was on fire and numb at the same time.

"Yes," Kagome said, managing to keep her voice normal. "But I'm afraid I've used up almost all my energy. I can't fight."

"Don't worry. We'll protect you."

The words had hardly left Sango's lips when the attack came. And Kagome could only watch helplessly as her friends dove into battle. She saw they did their best to save their enemies but they had no choice but to kill the demons that fought to the death. The enemy was greatly reduced but Kagome could see the toll it had taken on her friends. Sango was bleeding profusely from one shoulder. Inuyasha was bleeding from a wound to the scalp and to his leg. Miroku was limping badly and seemed to have lost use of one of his arms. And Sesshomaru had several deep cuts across his face and arms. And still the enemy kept coming.

Then, suddenly, Naraku transformed. He grew and grew and huge tentacles writhed, unfurling from his massive body.

"Fools," he hissed. "Did you really think you could beat me? I have defeated far more powerful beings than make up your pathetic group. I hope you're ready for death."

"Feh, big talk from scum like you," Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome's eyes caught sight of Kikyo. Kikyo stood looking up at Naraku, a cold look on her face.

"So," Kikyo said. "You have been one all along."

"Yes, my dear miko. And you have been most useful to me. But now, I'm afraid your usefulness has expired."

One of Naraku's tentacles suddenly shot out, impaling Kikyo through the torso. The dark priestess let out a scream and then she fell to the ground as Naraku withdrew his appendage. Something, covered in Kikyo's blood, was held in Naraku's tentacle. Kagome gasped. The sacred jewel, glowing black. Naraku gave a satisfied smile as the jewel slowly sank into his body.

Naraku glowed with a black light briefly before the light faded as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Now you have no hope of defeating me, fools," he sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha jeered. "You talk big…take this!"

Inuyasha raised his sword and sent an attack, bigger than any yet, straight at Naraku. There was the boom of an explosion and rubble went flying into the air. It took a moment to clear. Had Naraku gone? Then a terrible laugh seemed to fill the air.

"Fool. Did you think such a puny attack could defeat me?"

Kagome let out a scream as one of Naraku's tentacles shot out, impaling Inuyasha through the stomach. Inuyasha let out a cry as he was lifted into the air.

"A half-demon," Naraku sneered. "You could never defeat me."

Naraku flung Inuyasha back towards the group. Inuyasha landed in a heap and did not move. They all rushed to him. Kagome and Sango raised him up.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sango demanded.

"Feh," came a weak voice. "It takes more than that to kill me."

Kagome let out a shaky sigh of relief. Inuyasha was alive. But…she looked him over. He was covered in blood and he had not moved. He must be badly hurt…could he even fight?

"Watch over him, Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "We have to end this."

Kagome nodded and then watched as Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku ran towards Naraku. But Sesshomaru's sword, Sango's weapons, and Miroku's sutras seemed to do nothing to injure Naraku.

Kagome gave a small sound of surprise. Inuyasha was now on his feet, swaying slightly, his hand clutching his side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "You shouldn't be standing!"

Inuyasha ignored her and picked up his sword. He then walked towards the battle going on, dragging his sword behind him. Kagome saw Inuyasha's gaze linger on the unconscious and bloody Kikyo before joining the battle, though he could barely lift his sword.

Kagome closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, her horror growing as she watched the battle wage on.

Kagome cried out as Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Sango and Miroku, jerking them into the air. Sango screamed and Kagome saw blood begin to flow from her chest and trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled before he let out a scream as a tentacle pierced through both his hand and his upper arm. No…this couldn't be happening.

Inuyasha released another attack from his sword but Naraku erected a barrier of black energy which deflected the attack. Inuyasha cried out as he was once again impaled by a tentacle, this time through his shoulder. Inuyasha staggered and cried out again as another tentacle pierced his chest. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground and did not move, blood slowly soaking the ground beneath him. No…

Sesshomaru grunted as a ball of black energy hit him squarely in the chest. He staggered and dropped his sword. Before he had time to move, one of the tentacles picked up his fallen sword and in one movement, sliced through his arm, removing it from his body.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out.

Sesshomaru moaned and dropped to one knee, the blood flowing down his body. Naraku didn't give Sesshomaru time to recover before impaling him through the chest. Sesshomaru moaned and raised his head, looking straight at Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Get out of here."

Naraku dumped his three captives to the ground. Sango and Miroku did not move and Sesshomaru could only struggle to his knees but seemed incapable of standing as the blood continued to pour from his wound to flow to the ground. And Inuyasha lay nearby, where he had not yet moved. Kagome felt the tears begin to pour down her face. No…no, damnit, no! Sesshomaru…Sango…Miroku…Inuyasha…no!

Kagome's tear-filled eyes darted from one of her comrades to the other. Sango lay on her stomach, eyes closed, her face dirty and covered with drying blood. Her armor was torn and showed patches of raw skin. Miroku lay on his side, moving feebly, blood running down his arm to join the blood coming from the gaping hole within his palm. Inuyasha lay flat on his back, laying in a pool of his own blood. Sesshomaru kneeled on the ground, holding his amputated arm with his other hand, blood poured from his torso. No…there was no one left. They had lost. Sesshomaru…Sango…Mirokku…Inuyasha…no…

"Pathetic," Naraku sneered. "And now, you all die."

Kagome rose shakily to her feet. Sesshomaru. Miroku. Sango. Inuyasha. No! They would not die! Not while she was here. Not while she had an ounce of strength left in her body!

"Going to fight me?" Naraku mocked. "What can a little girl like you do? Your friends will die and then, so will you."

Kagome no longer even felt the pain of her body as a white hot rage filled her. Red began to seep into her vision and all she could see was Naraku. All she could feel was a need to protect her friends, to protect them from this evil creature.

"Yes, I'm going to fight you," Kagome grated out. "And I will win."

"Oh, really. I'd like to see you try."

"As you wish."

Kagome slowly approached Naraku.

_'Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. I will protect you.'_

A wind suddenly began to blow, setting Kagome's hair flying around her. The closer she got to Naraku, the stronger the wind became. The wind did not affect Kagome anymore than as a breeze but it blew violently around Naraku.

"Interesting," Naraku said. "You are powerful."

Kagome stopped and looked straight at Naraku. The wind suddenly began to blow straight in his direction, sending dirt and debris flying.

"Now," Kagome said. "You will pay."

"I hardly think so."

A tentacle suddenly came hurdling toward her. Kagome lifted one hand and moved her arm in a swift arc. A blue curve of light shot from her arm, disconnecting Naraku's tentacle. She knew that this would do nothing and quickly raised both arms before sending a large sphere of pink energy straight at him. Naraku's black energy came up and blocked it. Kagome had not waited until Naraku reacted before running towards him. She dodged his tentacles and sent another ball of energy at him. He once again deflected it before managing to impale her through the arm. Kagome cried out but kept moving until she was no more than twelve feet away from him. Then she leapt towards him. Naraku erected the black energy and Kagome quickly erected a similar, but pure, energy around herself.

Her barrier was not entirely sufficient and she felt as though her skin was beginning to burn. Kagome paid no heed to this and kept fighting her way towards him. She unsheathed her sword, which soon began to glow pink. And she thrust it straight into Naraku's heart. He gave a scream of rage and pain as Kagome let her shield drop. The force of the not yet dispelled black energy sent Kagome flying backwards. She landed roughly on the ground and nearly bit through her tongue with the attempt to control the cry of pain she wished to release. It hurt…both shoulders, her torso, face, and leg were bleeding heavily and pricked painfully from the evil energy from Naraku. Kagome spat out a coppery taste before looking for Naraku. Naraku let out another scream as his tentacles began to melt away, releasing what looked like smoke into the air. This imaginary fire, which caused him to turn to ash crept slowly upwards. Naraku continued to scream until there was nothing left of him. A small object fell to the ground.

Kagome picked herself up and dragged herself over to that spot. The sacred jewel, glowing black and radiating an evil aura. Kagome felt herself wavering on her feet and she dropped to her knees, no longer feeling the energy to stand. She felt deep within herself for the last shreds of her miko energy before picking up the sacred jewel. She gasped with pain as she used all the energy and power she could summon to purify the jewel. And soon, it had turned pink and no evil came from it.

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being pulled from her body.

_Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She was not where the battle had taken place. All she could see was a soft pink light that surrounded her on all sides. Kagome raised a hand to her face. She felt no pain._

_"You have succeeded in purifying the sacred jewel once more."_

_Kagome looked around. "Who are you? And where am I?"_

_"I am the creator of the jewel you now hold in your hand. The jewel will grant you a wish. If it is unselfish, the jewel will disappear forever, for the battle that wages within it will be complete."_

_"I must make a wish? But what kind?"_

_"A wish from your heart."_

_A wish from her heart. Sesshomaru. Shippo. Sango. Miroku. Rin. Kaede. Inuyasha. A wish from her heart…Kagome took a deep breath before speaking. _

_"I wish for all demons and humans to have the chance to be free."_

_"You have made an unselfish wish, Kagome Higurashi. It will be done."_

_And slowly things went black._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was laid out on the ground, back on the battlefield. Kagome attempted to rise and immediately desisted with a small groan, she felt the pain from her body once more.

Kagome turned her attention away from her aching body and watched as their former opponents, demons and humans alike, slowly began to rise to their feet looking confused and Kagome knew they were freed from their enchantments. She saw Miroku get to his feet and approach Sango. He helped her to sit up and then hugged her tightly. Kagome then watched with apprehension as Kikyo slowly got to her feet. But then Kagome realized that the evil was gone from her and that Kikyo was herself again. The only things Kagome sensed from Kikyo were purity and confusion. Inuyasha slowly approached his former lover.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at him before smiling gently. "Inuyasha. I've missed you."

"Are you…I mean…"

"I am myself again, Inuyasha. Naraku was behind all that happened 200 years ago. He assumed our appearances to deceive us into betraying one another." Kikyo looked down at her clasped hands. "Can you ever forgive me for doubting you?"

Inuyasha slowly approached her. "I'm sorry too, Kikyo.

The two embraced and Kagome smiled, letting herself lay fully back onto the ground. She didn't hurt so much anymore. She felt a little numb but for the most part…she only felt a little sleepy. That was good. She didn't hurt. Just a little tired…She was about to close her eyes when suddenly Sesshomaru was there, holding her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so tired."

Kagome smiled at him and then closed her eyes, letting herself drift away.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman in his arms closed her eyes and went limp. He felt a momentary surge of panic but forced himself to remain calm as he checked her pulse and breathing. She was alive but only just.

"Kagome?"

There was no response and Sesshomaru shook her. "Kagome!"

And still she did not move. She said she was tired. Sesshomaru took in her mangled body and felt a renewed surge of fear. He gathered up Kagome as gently as possible and ran. Kaede was the only one he knew who could help her.

X

X

X

X

"How is she?" Sesshomaru demanded as soon as Kaede exited the bedroom.

"I will not deceive you. The amount of energy she had to use took its toll. She is still unconscious. She may pull through but I cannot say for sure. She has to want to live, she has to fight."

Sesshomaru went into the bedroom. His heart pulled painfully at the sight of Kagome's still face and the bandages covering the wounds her body didn't have the energy to heal. Her beautiful face was so pale and still, marred by cuts and bruises. Her long silver hair pooled across the pillow and trailed off the bed like a waterfall. Sesshomaru knelt by her bed and took one of her limp hands in his own. Sesshomaru felt himself choke slightly as he looked at this beautiful…and broken, woman.

"Please Kagome," he whispered. "Don't give up. I-I…I love you."

x

x

x

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! Please review! Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top? Haha, I'll be back soon, my lovelies, with the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Awww, you guys are so sweet! You were so nice in your reviews; I was worried the battle scene wouldn't go over well…well…let me say something. I sincerely hope that the title one of you gave me xAHEMx was a joke…since I have no reason to assume otherwise I will take it as an expression given your phrase but a smiley face or something would help one make sure…Kagome is a female dog, I am not. **

**Anywasy, yeah, you guys are awesome (tears of up and reaches for tissue)**

**x**

**This is it! The last chapter of "Hunted"! This story has been a mixed experience for me but you have all been great and I've learned quite a bit as a writer, thank you to you all! Enjoy!**

**x**

**Chapter Twelve**

**x**

Sesshomaru sat unmoving in a straight-backed chair, his gaze fixed upon an even more still Kagome. It had been a week since the defeat of Naraku and he had hardly left her side. And in that week, she had not stirred, nor shown any signs of life.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo had all moved to or back to their various homes but still visited often. But Kagome had not awoken and everyone was becoming increasingly worried, though none voiced the horrible possibility that haunted them. The possibility that Kagome would not make it. They never voiced this possibility nor the seriousness of Kagome's condition but they all worried.

Kaede was staying in the apartment to help Sesshomaru with Kagome as well as Rin and Shippo. Rin had refused to be separated from Sesshomaru and Shippo had not wished to leave Kagome. Sesshomaru, at a time when he felt so hopeless, realized how much he cared about Rin and how attached he was; he would not have her separated from him. He also realized the bond that had formed between Shippo and Kagome and had not pressed to have Shippo taken elsewhere. In fact, Sesshomaru had come to care for Shippo as well. But Kagome…she had to pull though this…He would not...could not think of Kagome passing from this life...his life.

Sesshomaru stared, his eyes going wide. And in no part of his mind did he think anything of or care that he was being emotional…illogical…for the feelings that were now filling him. He leapt to his feet and kneeled beside Kagome. She had moved! A hope…a joy…a fearful anticipation filled Sesshomaru. Had she truly moved? Would she awaken?

"Kagome! Can you hear me?"

Kagome beautiful eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times and then smiled. An enormous joy like he'd never known filled Sesshomaru. Kagome…his Kagome was awake. Sesshomaru smoothed back several stray hairs, which fell upon Kagome's face, with a shaking hand and touched her thin cheek. He had never felt much in his life and the intensity of emotion, emotion that arose from the mere act of Kagome opening her eyes, nearly overwhelmed Sesshomaru. His chest felt tight and the relief and joy were so strong that they nearly felt like sorrow.

Sesshomaru took several deep breathes but could not control the emotion. He managed a shaky smile before, to his shock, a single tear trickled from his eye and fell upon Kagome's bedspread. Kagome smiled weakly and Sesshomaru gently kissed her forehead, offering up thanks that the woman he loved had been returned to him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

X

X

X

X

Sesshomaru nervously paced near the entrance of the ballroom, which was located in his home. Following the end of the battle Sesshomaru had regained his name and estate. He was glad for that but it paled in comparison to the joy of having Kagome back in good health. He, Rin, Kagome, and Shippo had arrived at his home as soon as Kagome was well enough to travel. Kaede had stayed for a time to keep an eye on Kagome until she was completely healed. Despite being a demon, it had taken Kagome nearly two months to return to full health. But, eventually, she did make a full recovery and Sesshomaru was more grateful than he could ever express.

A celebration had been arranged for tonight. Sesshomaru had invited both demons and humans to celebrate not only Kagome's recovery but the reconciliation of demons and humans, and the hope that now was in the future for them all. Sesshomaru had been down here in the ballroom since the beginning of the day, attending to last minute preparations.

The ball had just gotten started and Sesshomaru had caught sight of Kikyo and Inuyasha as well as Miroku and Sango among the gathered guests. To try and distract himself from his impatience to see Kagome, Sesshomaru spent a few moments observing the two couples.

Miroku and Sango stood chatting with a group of demons near one of the refreshment tables, the monk's arm looped protectively around Sango's waist. The two humans had been working so long underground that they had no financial security to speak of, no money. Upon Sesshomaru's restoration to his estate he had offered them not only employment but bought them a home just outside of his land. The two had protested at first but Sesshomaru maintained that he owed the two more than he ever could repay, and that he would make some gift to them. Sesshomaru had a feeling that the monk's eventual acceptance came from his desire to have security for marriage. Miroku had finally gathered the courage to tell Sango how he'd felt and he knew Sango had accepted him.

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat, their chairs pulled close together, in one corner of the room. Their heads were bent in conversation and Sesshomaru's eye caught the flash of light reflected from the diamond now adorning Kikyo's left hand. Kikyo and Inuyasha had planned to be married soon; Sesshomaru, despite not being close to his half-brother, was happy for Inuyasha. Besides, he thought Kikyo's control and calm nature might rub off on his obnoxious brother, which would be an improvement. Kikyo often intervened on Inuyasha's bad language and social errors, and Inuyasha was much more tolerable for it. Sesshomaru would have had an affection for Kikyo just for this. Sesshomaru had seen to it that Inuyasha had been given his inheritance, which was not only financial but a fair sized chunk of land. The combination of Kikyo's calming influence and the mellowing of Inuyasha's own nature after their battle with Naraku lent Sesshomaru confidence that Inuyasha would be an adequate master over this land.

As Sesshomaru continued to pace, both Rin and Shippo ran by, nearly sideswiping a pair of humans. The pair had become inseparable since moving here and Sesshomaru was glad Rin had a playmate. The two, when combing their 'forces', also had the capacity for a great deal of mischief. Sesshomaru didn't really mind, besides the object of their pranks was often his valet, Jaken. Jaken was a pompous little ass and Sesshomaru thought it was good for the toad demon to have periodic recalls back to reality.

Sesshomaru suddenly halted in his tracks. Kagome had entered and she was beautiful. The rest of the room seemed to fade away and Sesshomaru had eyes only for her. And he forgot his earlier impatience, thinking only of the woman now approaching him. Kagome's long silver hair pooled down her back like a waterfall, reflecting the light. Her eyes seemed to be lit from within and were dancing with both happiness and excitement. She wore a pure white dress that fell gently to the floor and she seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Beautiful. Sesshomaru slowly made his way over to her and bowed slightly.

"Hi, Sesshomaru."

"Good evening, Kagome. You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

The blush disappeared as she smiled. "Of course."

Sesshomaru lead her to the middle of the dance floor, took her hand in his and put his other protectively around her waist. Sesshomaru took a moment to lightly move the fingers of his hand. He also had this to thank Kagome for. Soon after her restoration to full health, she had restored his arm to him. Sesshomaru smiled and they danced.

Sesshomaru marveled at the way simply being near this woman was enough to make him happy. How her presence did more for his feeling of well-being than anything else in his life, except perhaps Rin, ever had. Sesshomaru hadn't realized that his soul was incomplete until it was completed with the appearance of Kagome in his life. He felt whole now. Content. No, not content…happy.

The music was melodic and gentle and the pair danced in time, their bodies moving in perfect unison. Sesshomaru spun Kagome and then brought her in close, his arms tightening gently around her. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, a light blush on her face. Sesshomaru smiled in return. He was not an expressive person but seeing Kagome smile…he just had to smile as well.

"I hope you like it here," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course," Kagome said. "I love it here. And so does Shippo. Thank you so much for letting us stay."

"Of course. I always want you near me, and Shippo is like your son, I care for him as well."

Kagome's gaze drifted to where Rin and Shippo sat, eagerly devouring large slices of cake. Kagome smiled gently.

"I love them both," Kagome said softly. "They're both such wonderful children and they're like brother and sister."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru before giving a soft sigh. She laid her head against his chest. Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her head. He loved her so much…

"Oh," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I did not get a chance to tell you yet…Happy Birthday."

She smiled. "Thanks. Nineteen…an old fart."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "If you are an old fart, I would hate to think what I am."

Kagome cocked her head in question. "How old are you anyway?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. He sometimes forgot that Kagome, in terms of demon years, was still young. Even though she _was _an adult…

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, a tinge of worry in her voice. "If its too personal you don't have to answer."

"Two hundred and twenty-two."

"Really?"

Kagome seemed deep in thought before grinning at Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru felt his worry fade. For a moment, Sesshomaru had feared that Kagome would have protested to the difference in their ages.

"Well, I'm an old fart and you're just an _ancient _fart."

Sesshomaru chuckled, then grew serious. "I suppose I was just worried that you would think I was too old…for you."

"No." Kagome cocked her head. "How long to demons live anyway?"

"Depends. Without any kind of accidents, many centuries is not abnormal."

"Really. Hmm, maybe I'm not as old as I thought. So demons age like humans until adulthood?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"After reaching adulthood, the aging process slows, almost to a stop. In human years I suppose I am…hmm, well, around twenty-two or so."

"Not such a big age difference."

They fell into silence, simply enjoying one another's presence as they continued to dance. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed before either spoke again.

"I nearly forgot," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"What?"

"I have a birthday gift for you."

Kagome blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wished to."

Sesshomaru stopped dancing and withdrew his arms. Kagome looked puzzled as she lowered her arms to her sides, looking self-consciously around her.

"You don't have to give it to me now," Kagome said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I'd like to."

Sesshomaru withdrew a package roughly twelve inches by eight and about three inches of thickness. Kagome felt very self-conscious as she took the package, which was wrapped in white paper, from Sesshomaru. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor, not dancing. Kagome grew more embarrassed as she noticed an unexpected number of people watching both her and Sesshomaru. In fact, almost everyone was watching. They weren't rude or staring but Kagome felt uncomfortable…hadn't they ever seen anyone receive a birthday gift before? Kagome opened the paper and saw…a book. Kagome blanched for a moment when she read the title. A Guide to Understanding Mathematics. Uh…

Sesshomaru smiled. A smile which widened and then turned into a chuckle as Kagome simply stared at him, opening and closing her mouth.

"Open it," he said, still smiling.

Kagome was beyond confused by now. It was a _math _book! How was opening it going to help? She _hated _math…it certainly was an odd gift, though it was nice that he'd gotten her a present for her birthday. Still…math?! Kagome frowned at the cover. Now that she thought about it…the book felt very light. Shrugging, she opened the cover and then Kagome gasped. The book had carefully been hollowed out. The inside had been filled with white tissue paper. And…and…Kagome felt her mind go blank. Nestled within the tissue paper was a silver band with a diamond, flashing and winking with the light.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth, couldn't seem to speak, and shut her mouth again. A diamond ring…could it…was he…? Kagome felt her brain short-circuiting again when Sesshomaru gently took the book from her hands. Kagome felt a flush of heat creep up to her cheeks as he took the ring from the book and then set the book on the ground. He kneeled. Kagome's hands flew to her mouth. He was! Was he…what…that is…Oh my gosh!

"Kagome. I love you so much. You've brought life to me and so much happiness. Would you marry me?"

Sesshomaru gazed apprehensively at Kagome, who was staring at him, her hands to her face. Sesshomaru felt his worry melt away when Kagome lowered her hands, to reveal the grin curving her lips.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!"

Sesshomaru felt a smile of his own form as he slipped the ring onto Kagome's finger. This wonderful woman had accepted him. He then stood, framed her face in his hands, and kissed her gently. His heart felt close to bursting, so happy did he feel at this simple three letter word Kagome had uttered. He pulled back slightly and smiled down at Kagome. Kagome laughed and threw her arms around his neck and they hugged each other tight. They were going to be married. Quietly at first, and then louder and louder, applause began to ring throughout the room until it fairly echoed off the walls. Kagome pulled away, feeling embarrassed but Sesshomaru looped his arm around her waist.

"I think the peanut gallery approves," he murmured to her.

Kagome laughed. "Even if they didn't, I approve."

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her once again. They had indeed been given the chance to live free. And they would live that life with one another. Savor their gift of freedom as one. Live their lives as one. And be happy, together.

x

x

x

**That's it! Thank you thank you thank you to all of you who have stuck with me this far. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and keep an eye out for my next story, finals are this coming week so it should be out within a week or two! Take care and hugs and kisses for you all!**

**XXOOXX**

**-RainAsTherapy**


End file.
